Goofy Movie
by KatMadison913
Summary: Viki Black is the childhood friend of Max Goof and P.J. since the Goof Troop Days. Now in middle school ready for the summer, she goes on an adventure with her aunt Vivi, Max, and Goofy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

*No One's POV*

A field of wheat gets gently blown by the wind with a sky colored in blue and covered with cotton puff clouds. In a distance, we hear "Max…" in a female voice.

Max appears close up, gasping at the sound of his name. He's looking for the voice while still confused of where he is.

"Max….." it goes again.

He squints towards something in the distance. There's a female figure on top of a tall pedestal. Max begins to run towards it through the wheat fields.

"Max…"

Soon at a clearing in the fields, he sees who it is on the pedestal clearly.

"Roxanne?" he asked, surprised to see her.

Roxanne's holding a white dandelion. She smiles to him before gently blowing the seeds towards Max. He gets mesmerized by the seeds. She leaps down from the pedestal and glides down towards him. Max tries to catch her, but they end up falling down on the ground.

They giggle for a while before looking at each other. Max sighs dreamily at the sight of her. Roxanne puckers her lips for a kiss, but then suddenly the sky changes to gray and the wheat changes into thorns. She gasps and back away shocked.

"What's wrong?" Max asked, but it came out mumbling.

He looks to see that his teeth has grown huge. Than out of fear, his hands and ears begin to grow as well. Roxanne gasps, crawling away. Soon later, Max has turn into looking just like his father, Goofy.

She screams out of terror and Max feels a Goofy laugh coming out. The laugh turns into some kind of howl as lightning flashes behind him.

*Max's POV*

I gasp out, waking up from the nightmare. Quickly I check myself to see if I'm still like my father, but I wasn't. A sigh of relief appears out of my mouth.

The phone rings, startling me. I try to answer it, but it falls down to the floor.

"Hello?" I answered it, but my voice sounds high pitched. My throat clears and I said again, "hello?"

"Max, where the heck are you, man?" P.J.'s voice came through the other end of the line.

"P.J.?" I asked, sitting up, confused.

"You should have been here an hour ago!"

"What? What are you….Hold on." My alarm clock says '4:02', my fist hits it and it shows the real time of '7:50'. "Oh, no!"

"Look, maybe we should just call the whole thing off!" P.J. suggested as the phone is still by my ear as I quickly get dressed.

"No way, man!" I firmly said, putting on my pants. "It's now or never!" The cord wraps me around, causing me to fall down.

"Well, you and Viki better get a move on! I'll meet you both at my locker!"

Wait, Viki isn't there?!

I finally get untangled to hang up, but my pants fell down.

That's the moment when my father, Goofy, open my door while only dressed in towels and has a vacuum cleaner.

"Morning, son!" he greets with a grin.

"Dad!" I glared at him and pulling up my pants.

"Oops! I forgot!" he smiles, closing the door to knock it before coming back in. "Morning, son! I came to see if you had any….dirty….clothes…" his voice trails off when he sees my floor covered in dirty clothes.

"Well, there they are!" I am getting my sweatshirt on in a hurry. "Help yourself!"

"Max, I thought we talked about this," he says, not happy about it.

"Yea, look, I'm sorry Dad," I said under the sweatshirt. "I'll take care of it later!" Dad got in my way of what I don't know where I am going.

"What's the big rush?" he asked, pulling the sweatshirt down.

"I'm running late," I answered, fixing it before getting everything I need.

"Well, I could drive you on my way to work," he offers, turning on the vacuum to vacuum up the dirty clothing.

"Uh, no thanks," I said, getting my backpack on. "I...uh...I need the exercise," I made an excuse.

"Aw, come on, Max!"

Than something catches my attention. Turning back, I get shocked. Dad is vacuuming the Powerline cutout that Viki gave me last year for my birthday. Quickly, we take the cutout of out the vacuum, but it got curled in a couple of places.

"Aw, Dad! You ruined it!" How am I going to tell her about this?

"Sorry about that," he apologizes. "Who was he, anyway?" he asked.

"It's only Powerline, Dad," I place it back. "The biggest rock star on the planet," I answered it as if it's obvious.

"Oh, not bigger than Xavier Cougat," he smiles, thinking about someone from his time. "The Mambo King! Everyone mambo! Mambo, mambo, mam-bo!" he dances and got me to dance with him.

"Aw, come on, there's no time for this!" I try to get out of his dancing. "What if the neighbors sees us, huh?"

"Too late!" a familiar female voice speaks out with a smirk tugging on her lips.

Looking at my doorway, there stands my childhood friend and the person who gave me the Powerline cutout, Viktoria Black aka Viki. She's a cat like P.J, but she's shorter than us like to up to my eyes. Long jet black hair falls down to her waist as the peach colored skin stands out of her sleeveless black shirt with a black and red skirt over her black leggings. Viki's shoes matches her outfit perfectly as her backpack is like a book bag that crosses her upper body.

"Come on, Max!" she smiles, grabbing me with her heavily bracelet hands as her black eyes twinkle like the stars at night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

*Viki's POV*

Max and I are really late for the big plans that Max has planned for at school. Than Mr. Goof came out still wearing the towels calling out for Max, "Maxie! Wait up!" we turn to him. "You forgot your lunch," he smiles, giving his son a sack lunch. "Have a good day you two." He kisses Max's cheek, making me smile.

A few skateboarders are passing by seeing this and started laughing at it. Max grins back embarrassed and waves before getting serious now.

" _They've been laughing since we can remember_ ," Max sings, referring to all the memories we have with them. " _But they're not gonna laugh anymore_!" He tries to open the gate door, but couldn't.

" _No more 'Viki the Geek'_ ," I sing as well, sharing the same mood as I follow him going over the gate door. " _No more 'Goofs of the Week' like before_!" I sing, running after Max's misslip over the little kid's marbles.

" _No more algebra tests 'til September_!" one of our classmates sings, tearing up her test.

Max accidently falls over her legs which her boyfriend sings while getting him off, " _No more looking at losers like them_!" He's referring to us.

" _No more having to cheat_ ," another classmate singing, showing his friend the notes on his arm.

" _No more mystery meat_ ," his friend sings, stealing Max's lunch.

" _No more gym_!" another boy came from nowhere, snapping jockstrap towards another boy.

" _No more gym_!" another does the same.

" _No more gym_!"

" _No more gym_!"

I duck at the last more making his land on Max's nose.

" _Gonna move to the mall_ ," a popular girl shows her friend all of his cards.

" _Gonna live in the pool_ ," a popular boy joins here leaning against a fire hydrant making the popular girl push away her friend.

" _Gonna talk to Roxanne and not feel like a fool_ ," Max sings, making the popular boy walk away.

She didn't like it and punches his arm for making the popular boy walk away.

"' _Cause after today I'm gonna be cruising_!" some more classmates sing together, heading towards school.

" _After today she'll be mine_!" Max sings happily while a skateboarder flies over his head.

It made me sad that he's thinking about Roxanne instead of me.

" _After today my brain will be snoozing_!" I sing happily, knowing that Max is happy.

" _If I don't faint, I'll be fine_!" Max scares a wiser woman causing her to faint.

" _I've got forty more minutes of Home Economics_!" the twin girls from my Home Economics class sing together, raising up their textbooks.

" _Than down with the textbooks_ ," their twin boyfriends sing, throwing away their textbooks!

" _And up with the comics_ ," a nerd sings, showing his book up when the twin girls and boys are about to kiss.

" _Just think all of the time I've been losing_ ," Max sings, jumping down where the birds fly around at the jump, " _finding the right thing to say_!"

" _But things'll be going my way, after today_!" I sing, following him.

Roxanne than walks past us where he waves at her, but she didn't see him.

" _She looked right through me_ ," he sings sadly, leaning against the window of the music store. " _And who could blame her_?" he sings more as I place my hand on his shoulder giving him empathy. " _I need a new me_ ," he sees the powerline cutout in the window before running feeling happy again.

" _Plus some positive proof that you're not just a goof_!" I sing happily, running after him. " _And…_ "

" _After today I'm gonna be cruising_!" the cheerleaders sing in the bus, cheering.

" _No more pep rallies to cut_ ," the goth girls from some of my classes sing before letting out a 'Yech!' while pointing inside their mouths.

" _After today my brain will be snoozing_!"

" _I'm gonna sit on my butt_ ," the bus driver sings, closing the door of the bus.

" _You got less than an hour_ ," I sing to Max, pointing to the clock. " _And when this is ended…._ "

" _I'll either be famous…_ " Max sings, sliding down the railing of the stairs.

" _Or you'll be suspended_!" Principal Mazur sings when Max accidentally bumps into him.

" _Just think of all of the time I've been losing waiting until I could say: Gonna be on my own, kiss the parents good-bye! Gonna party from now til the end of July! Things'll be going my way after today_!" we all sing together as Max and I got to the top of the bleachers.

Suddenly the bell rings.

" _I wish that this was the day after today_ ," Max sings sadly.

I feel so sad that Max wouldn't see that I have feelings for him and it hurts me that he has eyes on someone who hasn't been in his life as much as I have.

He starts to step down, but once he did, Max trips and tumbles down making him fall flat on his face at the bottom. Many people laugh at him and than walk away. I was about to run after him, but Roxanne beat me to it.

My eyes widened when I see Max being nervous around her and not me. It makes my heart break more and more. Tears begin to build up in my black eyes and I run away towards the lockers inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

*Viki's POV*

A sigh of annoyance escapes my lips as I lean against my locker next to P.J.'s locker.

"You okay Viki?" he asked from his locker, worried for me.

"Why does this have to be hard for my heart?" I sighed again sadly.

"Max needs time to figure out that you are the one for him," he says, getting out his father's camera.

"But when will that be?" I asked, not really expanding an answer.

The bell rings and Max comes walking over to us.

"I can't believe I did that!" he says to himself. "She finally says 'hi' to me and what do I do? I choke! Uhyuck! Like a big spaz," he mumbles angrily, leaning against his locker.

"Where have you been, buddy?" P.J. asked, worried.

"Hi, Peej," he greets him. "Did you get the camera?"

"Look, Max," our best friend says scared, taking it out, "if my Dad catches me with this he'll kill me!"

"Are you sure we gotta do this?" I asked, worried as well.

"It's my only chance, guys," Max tells us. "To Roxanne I'm just a nobody!" he sighs, flicking his lock. "But after today…" he smiles, thinking about the possibility.

Suddenly a bright light hits us, hurting our vision a little.

"Bobby!" Max looks through the light by squinting his eyes to see our other friend, Bobby.

I see it is Bobby, who's drinking at the fountain with a straw.

"Wow!" Max is impressed, examining the video equipment on the dolly with P.J. and me. "All this is for us?"

"Mmmmm, slurpage!" Bobby smiles to us.

"Oh, this is going to be so great, man!" Max smiles, taking the equipment with him as we smiled back.

Bobby takes it back to say, "Dude, need fundage, bro."

"Oh, your fee!" I smiled to him, getting it out of my bookbag. "Yea, yea, right here," I smiled again, giving him a paper bag.

He takes it and pull out a cheese can. A look of ecstasy comes to his face has he exclaims happily, "Cheddar!" He howls. "Cheddar Whizzie!" Bobby shakes it and sprays in his mouth.

I raised an eyebrow at this as my eyes are closed. He must really love chedder cheese.

Bobby smacks his lips before coughing.

"Spe-scrumptious!" he says smiling. P.J. and Max are covered in his cheese when he coughed. "Let's do it, ladies!" he pull us together.

*Later, School Assembly*

"As student body president, I just want to say like yay to all of us for a really neat year," Stacey says to the students as we get ready behind the curtain. "And also that I hope you can all attend my totally amazing end of school party next Saturday to watch the Powerline concert live on Pay-Per-View." Everyone cheers. "Thank you. Thank you very much. And now, without further ado, Principal Mazur."

I help Max with his Powerline costume by placing the shoulders on his shoulders at this point when it grew silent.

"Thank you, Stacey!" he thanks the student body president. "And good morning, boys and girls! You know, every year, on the last day of school, I have several youngsters approach me and say, "Principal Mazur, what can we do to not waste our summer vacation? We don't want to waste our free time sleeping or visiting friends….."

Okay, at this point, I zoned out of what he is saying as I fix Max's hair to look like Powerline.

Max looks rather strangely at me like looking deep within my eyes. I look back, still unsure of what's going on. Maybe, maybe he's thinking about me now? Suddenly I feel my eyes start to half close as I lean in for a kiss.

"Uh," he says nervously, getting out of the trance. "Thanks Viki," he thanked me and heading over to the curtain. He looks out before closing it again to zip up his costume. "How are you, uh, how are you doing down there, Bobby?" Max asked him.

"Don't give me that attitude, you guys," Bobby whispers, from the pile of wires. "I'm doing it all for you." He goes back to using the electrical work.

"This is nuts! I don't know why I let you gets talk me into this," P.J. says, walking over to us while looking through the camera. "If my dad finds out, he's gonna nuke my entire existence!"

His foot got caught by a backstage wire and falls under the curtain. Max picks him back up.

"Oh, I hope this works!" Max's seriously nervous about this.

"...how about Science Slumber Parties!"

Lights go out.

Max puts on his shades to complete the look and gives us the thumbs up. Bobby smiles with the thumbs up. P.J. gives the thumbs up with a nervous smile. I did the thumbs up as well, unsure about this. I press the button for the rock music to play. A large screen begins to rise behind the principal, showing Max as Powerline.

Principal Mazur didn't like this at all, but Bobby helps by opening a trap door under the podium, making him disappear down. Bobby let's out a laugh about it.

Max then begins to perform by dancing and lip syncing.

" _Some people settle for the typical thing: Living all their lives waiting in the wings_." Everyone begins to cheer once they knew what's going on. " _It aint a question of if, just a matter of time before I move to the front of the line. I watch you watching every more that I make_ ," P.J. records Max performing, "y _ou gotta believe that I got what it takes_." He than let out a yell when he trips over a wire causing the screen to rip.

Max appears on the stage, making the students scream in approval.

" _To stand out above the crowd even if I gotta shout out loud_ ," the music continues to play.

He watches in amaze to see everyone cheering for him, especially the smiling look of Roxanne. I bowed my head in sadness at this. I wanna be in Roxanne's place. Bobby and P.J. place their hands on my shoulders, feeling sorry for me. We give him thumbs up with smiles, hiding our true feelings about this.

" _Til mine is the only face you'll see. Gonna stand out til you notice me_."

Than Bobby gets an idea. He gets a fire extinguisher and turn it on. "A little smokage! Arooo-oo-ooo!" he howls, making me and P.J. confused.

" _If I make you stop and take a look at me instead of just walking by_ ," Max lip sync, dancing towards Roxanne. " _There's nothing that I wouldn't do if it was getting to notice I'm alive_ ," he lays down on the stage, leaning closer and closer to her.

Seeing that makes me feel horrible inside.

Bobby than gives P.J. a rope with a hook on it. He nods and sneaks under the fog and hooks on Max's belt from behind. I look at this confused.

" _All I need is half a chance a second thought, a second glance will prove I got whatever it takes_." P.J. gives the signal to Bobby who pulls on the rope. " _It's a piece of cake_."

Max went flying around the room.

"To stand out above the crowd even if I gotta shout out loud."

I watch as I see Max coming over towards us, but along the way he grabs a basketball and slam dunks it. My eyes widened when I thought he was coming over to me, but my heart breaks again when he outstretches his hand towards Roxanne's waiting hand.

"Til mine is the only face you'll see. Gonna….." the music dies down when they were about to touch. Max trumbles and ends up by Principal Mazur.

He removes his shades to reveal who it really is.

"Hey, it's the Goof Boy!" one boy says through the shock.

"We're busted!" Bobby says, hugging P.J. and I by the necks.

*No One's POV*  
Goofy is trying his hardest to make a small child smile by using squeaking a rubber duck and making baby sounds.

"Come on, smile! Smiley wiley!" The child is about to cry. "Aw, come on, Kimmie! Gimme a big…." He accidently squeezes the duck too hard, causing the squeaker pops out into his mouth and he swallows it.

Goofy tries to speak, but it came out a squeaky sound. The child likes it and breaks into a big smile. He uses it to take pictures, even playing peek a boo with the child. His friends, Pete and Vivi, comes up behind him, making Pete slaps him on the back and knocking the squeaker out.

"Stop goofing around! We got work to do!" Pete reminds him firmly.

Vivian, or Vivi, rolls her black eyes at them with a smile. She's wearing a black and white uniform, containing of a black skirt that went down to her knees as the white collared shirt buttoned up to her neck with a black tie. Black blazer is over her shirt as the black tights covers her legs and black work shoes on her feet. Wavy black hair falls down to close to her mid back while her peach color skin stands out through the colors.

"Okay, Kimmie, back to mommy, now," Goofy smiles to the child, picking her up. He loves the little ones which she didn't want to leave Goofy.

Soon she finally waves goodbye to him.

"Oh, you have such a way with children!" the mommy smiles, leaving the photoshop with her child.

"You have such a way with children!" Pete mocks her actions. "Pleh!"

"Easy now Pete," Vivi chuckles, getting the camera ready for the next person.

Goofy walks over to a little girl like around two or so and her mother is there as well.

"Okay, now!" Goofy smiles. "Who's next over he-"

Pete knocks Goofy out of the way and speaks, "Step aside, Goof. Let a pro show you how it's done. Okay!" he smiles, pretending to look for the next one. "Who's next over here? Heh, heh! Oh," he smiles down to the little girl, "hello precious-" The little girl kicks Pete on the leg and runs around him laughing. "Doh! Ow! You lucky woman!" he smiles in pain to the mother, kneeling down to hold his leg. "Come on here, honey!" he runs after the little girl to the side of the stand. "It's picture time!"

"Peekaboo!" she giggles from the other side of the stand.

"She's so cute!" Pete laughs, going over to the other side of the stand.

"Peekaboo!" she giggles on the side where he was.

She giggles again until Pete finally got her.

"Gosh, Pete," Goofy chuckles. "You sure are good with kids."

"Oh, yea, well they love me," he says, holding her by the collar of her dress. She tries to hit him, but fails. "Why, P.J., he's been begging me to take him on vacation this summer." He gets a box out.

"You too?" Vivi asked, getting film ready. "I'm taking Viki on a vacation as well this summer."

"Really?" Goofy asked, getting a stuffed animal. "Where are you guys going?"

"Camping!" Pete answers with a smile, getting velcro. "Nothing like the great outdoors to strengthen the bond between a father and his son." He straps the little girl on the stand.

"I'm taking her on a cross country field trip just to get to know the country more," Vivi replies with a smile, keeping the hidden secret to it.

"Oh, Max would never go for things like that," Goofy says, giving the little girl a stuffed animal looking like Bambi.

"I don't know, Goof," Pete notices something. "Something's wrong when a kid won't spend time with his parents. Why, for all you know he's running around with some gang and stealing stuff and causing riots." He takes the Bambi from the little girl who cries dramatically.

"No, Max is a good kid," Goofy says under the covering. "He'd never get mixed up in something like that."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

*Viki's POV*  
Principal Mazur wishes to speak each one of us for what happened to the assembly. I'm sitting in between Max and Bobby on the chairs across from the secretary, Miss Maples. She's typing up something and humming the funeral march. Max is really depressed about all of this.

"I'm a failure," he says sadly, "complete loser! My one chance to impress Roxanne and I blew it!"

"Max," I sighed, looking at him. "You're not a failure nor a loser. You have done something that no one has the courage to do." I pause for a second as I place my hand on his shoulder, making him look at me. "If I was in Roxanne's position, I would be very impress of what you have done for me."

He simply looks away when I told him a confession. My heart breaks more as I take away my hand.

"Uh, huh!" Bobby gets our attention. "Max, Viki, look! It's the leaning tower of cheeza!" He shows us his latest project that he used from the cheddar cheese I gave him earlier. He than stuffs it in his mouth when P.J. comes out of the Principal's office with a terrified look on his face.

"Oh, man!" he speaks, walking away. "My dad is going to smash me like a bug!"

"Hey, P.J.! Detention!" Bobby laughs.

"Robert Zimmeruski," the principal glares at him, using his finger to bring him to his office.

"Okay, I'm coming," Bobby's nervous now. "Max, here," he gives him his cheese. "Guard this with your life, dude!"

Bobby takes the dolly of video equipment into Principal Mazur's office before giving us the double thumbs up.

"Hey, Mazu-ur!" he grins to the principal, trying to act all cool as well. "What's up bro?"

The door closes and Max puts his head in his hands, letting the depress cover over him. That's when I heard Roxanne and Stacey come into the office. Why now!?

"...with all those kids in my house the place will be like a sauna so I'm all freaked out, but than I thought, "Like, use it!" So my theme is gonna be: "Powerline Goes Rainforest"," Stacey says, placing down something on the desk when Roxanne looks over to see Max with a smile. I side glare at her. "Too much?" Stacey asked Roxanne, but realized she didn't respond. "Roxanne, are you listening?" She looks to see the boy next to me. "Ahhh," she realizes it with a smile.

Roxanne begins to walk away, but Stacey gives her a push closer. Alright, if Max wants the redhead more than me, than fine. I scoot over to Bobby's seat.

"No, I dont want too-"

"Talk to him!" Stacey whispers, interrupts her.

Roxanne clears her throat a couple of times, but Max didn't hear it and pays no attention to her. She shrugs over to her friend.

"Tap him!" she whispers back.

She process and Max immediately sits up startled at the touch. Roxanne's books and paper went flying. He looks at her with smile. It's too much for me to look more so I turn my head away sadly.

*No One's POV*

Max gets up from his chair and starts to help Roxanne with her papers and books.

"Gosh, I'm...I'm sorry," he apologizes.

"It's okay, really," she assures her.

They reach for the same paper at the same time and his hand touches her. Both stayed like this, making Viki's heart breaks more at the silence between them. He withdraws his hand, a little embarrassed.

"Um, I liked your dance," Roxanne smiles.

"Yea. Yea? Uh, yea!" he smiles big to her, standing up. "It's from Powerline's new video."

"I know! He's, he's totally a genius!" Roxanne agrees.

"Uh, yea! He, he's doing a concert next week in L.A.!" Max noted.

Viki's head tilted up, still looking away.

"Oh, yea, Stacey is showing it at her party."

He fidgets and fumbles for a while before speaking again, "um, uh, Roxanne, I was, uh, sorta kinda thinkin' that maybe I'd, uh, ask you to," he coughs, "go with me, that is, to the….party. Of course if you don't want to I'd completely understand!"

"Well, I was, sorta kinda thinking that….I'd love to," she smiles.

Tears begin to build in Viki's eyes as she tries to keep her body from shaking from crying. She wanted Max to ask her out to the party so badly so she can tell him her feelings through Powerline's music.

Stacey than grabs Roxanne's arm and begin to drag her away, speaking, "come on, Roxanne. We don't want to belabor the moment, now, do we?"

"Well, I'd better be going," Roxanne says to Max with a smile.

"I, uh, I'll call you later," Max smiles to her, pointing at her.

"Okay! Bye!" she giggles, running into the door. She giggles again nervously than says a final bye.

*Viki's POV*

"Yes! She said yes!" Max cheers, really happy.

I wipe away the tears before acting happy again. "Congrats Max," I smiled big for him.

"Everybody mambo!"

"Mambo?" I asked to myself as he begins to do a happy dance of the mambo.

He grabs me into the mambo with him before having Miss Maples joining us.

"It's not my break yet!" she laughs, enjoying this.

Bobby and Principal Mazur come out of the office to see what's going on. I was thrown back to the chairs.

"Yea! Dance with her! Groove with her!" Bobby smiles, even though he doesn't know what's going on.

"Miss Maples!" Mazur yells at her.

"Yes sir!" she sings back.

"Ge that boy's father on the phone at once!"

"Right away, sir!"

*No One's POV*

Goofy answers the phone at the Discount Store. "Hello," he speaks.

"Yes, Mr. Goof. This is Principal Mazur. I'm calling in regards to your son, Maxmillion," the principal says on the other end of the call, looking through the blinds to look at Max and Viki.

"Max?" Goofy panics. "Oh, my gosh! Is he hurt?"

"No, Mr. Goof. He's in trouble!" he closes the blinds.

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?"

"Dressed like a gang member."

"Gang member?"

"Your son caused the entire student body to break into riotous frenzy!"

"Riot?" He couldn't believe it. "It couldn't be my-"

"If I were you, Mr. Goof, I'd seriously reevaluate the way you're raising your child before he ends up in the electric chair!" he yells, hanging up.

"The electric chair?" he says in disbelieve, sitting down in shock, letting the phone drop. "What am I gonna do?" he asked.

A beam of blue light hits him as a PA voice says, "blue light special on aisle 3. Blue light special on aisle 3."

Goofy gets drawn to where the blue light and notice a display of those small bobble heads of a goof fisherman. He takes one and bobble it's head which bounces.

"Lake Destiny," he smiles, remembering something.

Back at the photo studio, Pete is about to take a picture of the little girl from earlier who is still velcroed to the stand.

"Okay, kiddo, now smile," he tells her about to take it.

She gives a big smile, but Goofy's face is in the viewfinder saying, "Lake Destiny, Idaho!"

"Lake Whodawhata what?" Pete asked confused, revealing himself.

"You were right, Pete," Goofy smiles to him. "Nothing like the great outdoors to strengthen the bond between father and son," he hugs the giggling little girl.

"Well, yea, but, ah," Pete's out of words.

Goofy dances his way out while calling out, "I'm going fishing! I'm going fishing with my boy!"

"Yea. Okay, precious," Pete gets back to work, "give me a big smil-huh?"

In the camera only shows the diaper remain on the stand. Pete looks to see the little girl running after Goofy with giggles, "Fishy! Fishy!"

Pete groans, "why did Vivi request to leave early?!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

*Viki's POV*

After talking to Mr. Goof, Principal Mazur calls for me, "Viktoria Black."

I nervously enter in his office and sit down across from him.

"Now, Viktoria," he says, staring down at me. "In your words, tell me what happened at the school assembly."

A sigh escapes my lips before I speak, "Max wanted to impress a girl he really likes." I didn't notice the sadness in my voice. "P.J., Bobby, Max, and I eventually figured out that doing our favorite singer's latest song will be the best way to impress her. I wanted him to do a simple performance for her, but Max got into this idea for doing a huge performance at the school assembly." My head bows in sadness.

"Hmm," he thinks, losing up a little. He pulls out my files from the file compartment. "Your grades are all A+'s, but you don't seem to be interested in many things."

"It's hard for me to find something I like because my favorite class is Home Economics," I responded, looking at him.

"You are still young Viktoria. Maybe Maximillion is not the one for you and you have your whole life of what you want to be in life," the principal says in a softer tone.

My eyes look up to him in wonder of his words of wisdom. I nod my head.

"Well, you can leave now, your favorite class is about to start," he smiles.

"I'm not in trouble?" I asked confused and surprised.

"After hearing on your side of the story, you are off the hook," he smiles more.

"Thank you Principal Mazur," I smiled back, standing up.

"You're welcome Viktoria, but promise me to not get into trouble," he says as I head out.

"I promise."

Since we were in the principal's office for most of the day, the only class I had is indeed my favorite class. I am going to miss this class a lot over the summer, but I know for sure this is going to be my career choice in life. When the bell rings, everyone rushing out to enjoy their summer.

I head out to find where the guys are. Soon I find Max walking out of the school with a smile on his face. Must be thinking about Roxanne again.

"Cool concert, lad," a guy comments to Max with a smile.

"What?" Max asked, confused of the attention.

"Hey Max," I smiled, meeting up with him.

"Hey Viki," he smiles back.

"Way to go, man!" P.J. jumps onto Max's shoulders. "I just heard about you and Roxanne!" He gives Max noogies.

"Oh, Peej!" Max couldn't handle his weight and get him off of him.

"See? See? I told you our plan would work!" P.J. smiles to him, pretending to be okay with this him and Roxanne situation.

He then begins to chant Max's name and get louder for everyone to join in.

"Peej, knock it off!" Max tries to get him to stop.

"Maximum! Maximum!" Bobby joins in from a tree.

"Max! Max! Max!" cheerleaders join in.

More and more students join in the chant until everyone is chanting for Max. I can tell that he is pleasantly shocked about this even though I couldn't see his reaction.

A sigh escapes my lips as I smiled and I head home listening to music on my Sony MiniDisc.

" _All I need is half a chance a second thought a second glance_ ," I put on my headphones and shades. " _Will prove I got whatever it takes. It's a piece of cake_ ," I lip sync.

" _To stand out above the crowd even if I gotta shout out loud_." Whenever I listen to my favorite singers on my MiniDisc, I attend to dance wherever I'm going to. Mainly to home. " _Til mine is the only face you'll see. Gonna stand out. Stand out_."

" _Stand out. Yea, yea, yea, yea_ ," I lip sync more as I run towards my house through everything in my path. " _Stand Out. Til mine is the only face you'll see. Gonna stand out so you notice me_."

I arrived home around the same time as Max. Aunt Vivi is packing up our summer vacation trip for across the country.

"Hey Aunt Vivi!" I greeted with a smile.

"Hey Viki," she greets back, smiling back. "I'm almost done with the packing. I just need to get your stuff."

"I'll get it if you like," I offered, heading inside.

"That's nice of you Viki," she comments with a smile when I arrived back out with my two suitcases. "I hope you don't mind, Mr. Goof and Max will be joining us, but don't worry we're going to seperate when we get to the junction."

"Max didn't tell me about that," I'm surprised about that, giving her the suitcases.

"Oh he doesn't know about that," Aunt Vivi chuckles, closing the truck of our four door SUV.

"Maxie!" Mr. Goof calls out to Max in horror.

Aunt Vivi and I run over to next door to see that Max has fainted to the ground.

Finally he comes around as Mr. Goof asked him worried, "are you okay, Maxie?"

"Wha….What did you say?" he asked confused.

"That's right!" Goofy gets excited, picking up Max quickly into a hug. "A vacation, son! We'll spend some real quality time together!"

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Max mumbles.

"Max, Aunt Vivi and I are going with you two," I smiled to him, getting him out of his father's hug.

"Wait, what?" Max asked me really confused.

"I'm taking Viki on a cross country road trip to L.A.," Vivi reveals our secert with a smile as I smiled again.

"L.A. as in the Powerline concert?!"

"That's right!" I grinned.

"Hey, Maxie! Got a present for you!" Mr. Goof grinned before grabbing to change his clothing.

Max is now shown with a complete fishing outfit on, with an inflatable life vest. Mr. Goof pulls a cord and the vest inflates big.

"You look just like I did at your age," Mr. Goof smiles, loving the sight.

"Please don't say that, Dad," Max didn't like this.

"Wait! I saved the best for last!" Mr. Goof shows a case and blows the dust off of it. "It's been handed down from Goof to Goof to Goof!" He hugs it before revealing what's inside. "And now, it's yours, son." Inside the case is a fishing rod.

Aunt Vivi and I awwwed at this.

"A stick?" Max asked confused.

"No, silly! A fishing pole!" Mr. Goof shows the whole appearance.

"Fishing? We're going fishing?!" Max panics, taking it.

"Yup! While Ms. Black and Viki is on their way towards L.A. for that concert, we are joining them on our way to our destination!" Mr. Goof says, walking over to the car with the map. "We're going to be like my dad and me! Two best buddies fishing on Lake Destiny, away from it all!"

"I don't want to be away from it all, Dad!" Max walks over to him. "I like it all!"

"Hey, look, Maxie!" Mr. Goof ignores Max's comment. "We're using the same map me and my dad used!" He unfolds the old map. "We'll take the same route and make the same stops and see the same sights."

"Cool," Aunt Vivi and I said at the same time with smiles.

"But that trip would take weeks, Dad!" Max says.

"Exactly! Getting there is half the fun!"

"We're going to finish up packing, we'll meet you at the first stop," Aunt Vivi says, noticing that the father and son needs to talk about this.

She and I arrived back to our car and finish up packing.

"Why was Max panicking about this?" my aunt asked me confused.

I sighed. "There's a party at our student body president's house for the Powerline concert next week. He asked his crush out to the party."

"The redhead girl?"

"Yea." My head lowers.

"Hey now," she says, titling my head up by my chin. "You're still young. Max will realized that maybe Roxanne is not the one for him."

"I hope so," I sighed.

Aunt Vivi and I got into the car and begin to follow Mr. Goof's car. We drive for a bit before seeing the car suddenly swerves down to a different street in a force. At first, it was Mr. Goof's driving, but it didn't look right for his driving.

The car takes us to a side street that we see Max getting out of the car and to the house next to them. Putting two and two together, my eyes widened. It's Roxanne's house.

*No One's POV*

"Now, make it quick, Maxie boy," Goofy smiles to his son. "We gotta put some road behind us."

Max walks up to the front door while mumbling to himself, "You get to cancel your first date in less than an hour!" He rings the doorbell. "Must be some kind of lame-o record."

The door opens to reveal a rather mean looking man growling at Max.

"Hi! Is Roxanne home?" Max asked, trying to be friendly through his nervousness. "Oh, my name is Max." He offers a hand to him. "Does Roxanne live here? Does she even live on this block?" he backs away nervously.

"Wait!" Roxanne calls out, appearing from behind him. "It's okay, Daddy. Max is a friend from school."

Roxanne's father pats the top of her head lovingly before growling at Max again.

"Go on," Roxanne gently takes him back into the house. "Go on. Good Daddy. Hey, Max," she greets him with a smile.

He mumbles something under his breath.

"You wanna, uh, have a seat?" she asked, offering him.

Max mumbles something else. He helps Roxanne to sit on the porch railing. Her father sees this through the mail slot, growling at Max.

"Daddy!" she exclaims at him with her hands on her hips while Max puts his hands behind his back and grins nervously at him.

The mail slot closes.

"I promise he'll be better behaved when you pick me up for the party," she says to him with a smile.

"Yea, that's, uh, sorta why I came by," Max begins to confess.

"I'm really looking forward to it, Max," she smiles, not hearing his confession.

"Yea, I was, too," he finally says.

"Was?" she asked disappointed.

"Well, you see my dad's on this stupid father/son kick, and…"

"Oh, don't worry about it," she gets off the railing with her head down. "It's just a dumb party."

"No, it's not!" Max tries to make things better. "Roxanne, I really wanted to go with you. I-"

"No, Max, I understand. Really, sometimes these things happen," she tries to help out as well.

"My dad surprised me, I don't even want to go, but I have no choice."

"I'm sure I can find someone else."

"Someone else?" her words surprises him.

"I'll just talk to you later," she says sadly, heading back inside.

"Um, uh, Roxanne," he tries to make an excuse. "My dad is, uh, my dad's taking me to the Powerline concert in L.A.!" He blurts out Viki's plans as his own.

"Your dad is taking you clear across the country just to see a concert?" she asked, not believing this.

"Well, uh, you see, my dad, uh, knew….knows! Knows Powerline! They used to play together! In a band! Yea!" he makes more lies to convince her.

The car's horn is heard.

"Come on, son! Let's get this show on the road!" Goofy calls out for Max.

"Just a minute, you….party….animal...you," Max calls back.

Goofy looks confused before grinning.

"You're really serious," Roxanne smiles to him, believing him.

"Absolutely! So uh, you aren't still thinking of going with someone else, are you?" he asked, making sure.

"Well, I guess…."

"Because I was hoping I could, uh, wave to you on-stage when we join Powerline for the final number," he lies more with a smile.

"This is incredible," she smiles back.

"Well, I wouldn't miss our date for anything that wasn't incredible, Roxanne," he says, holding her hand, breaking Viki's heart more.

Roxanne kisses Max's cheek as he dreamily staggers back to the car.

"Have a great time at the concert, Max," Roxanne waves to him. He mumbles something again. "I'll see you on TV!"

Suddenly reality hits Max of what just happened.

"I'm in deep sludge!" he tells himself.

*Viki's POV*

"We have a lot of work to do," Aunt Vivi says with widened eyes after seeing what happened at Roxanne's house.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

*No One's POV*

In the Goof car, Max and Goofy are leaving the city with the Black car behind them. Goofy's driving a running a video camera at the same time, talking as the narrator, "Day One: Well, here we are, out on the open road! Retracing the steps of my boyhood. And here's Maxie!" It shows Max really depressed. "Say, "Hi", Max!" He pays no attention. "Well, how about a wave?"

"Not now, dad," Max says, putting his hand on the lens.

"What a kidder!" Goofy chuckles.

Back in the Black car, Viki is staying quiet of the whole thing with Roxanne. Vivi notices this and begins to snape her fingers to begin a song. They share their love for music of many things. Viki smiles big and using her lap as if it's a set of drums.

The beat continues by the car keys in the Goof car. Different items begin to the beat. Goofy even whistles the tune as well.

" _Do you need a break from modern living_?" Vivi sings to Viki with a smile.

She smiles back with a nod.

" _Do you long to shed your weary load_?"

" _If your nerves are raw and your braid is fried_ ," Goofy sings to Max, grabbing him by the neck, " _just grab a friend and take a ride together upon the open road_!" Max didn't like this at all. "C'mon, Maxie!" Goofy huckles.

" _All in all I'd rather have detention_ ," Max sings, getting his father's arm off of him. " _All in all I'd rather eat a toad_!" He fixes her hair. " _An old man drives that's such a kultz_ ," Goofy drives a little too fast and recklessly, " _that I'm about to hurl my guts directly upon the open road_!"

" _This road trip is going to be an interesting one_ ," Viki sings with a smile, " _my heart is going to be put to the test_ ," she looks up to the see an image of Max in the clouds, smiling down to her.

" _Let's hope that this is going to be fun_ ," Vivi joins in. " _But hey_!" she then smiles. " _This is going to be a much needed rest_!"

" _There's nothing can upset me 'cause now we're on our way_!" Goofy sings. " _Our trusty map will guide us straight and true_!" He opens up the map while driving with his feet.

" _Roxanne please don't forget me_!" Max sings up to the clouds where an image of Roxanne is smiling down at him. " _I will return someday_!" He let's a scream when he sees that they are heading towards a construction sight. " _Though I may be in traction when I do_!" He closes his eyes, not wanting to see what's going to happen.

They went through it without any problems.

" _Me and Max relaxing like the old days_!" Goofy sings with a smile.

" _It's far worse than dragon breath and acne_!" Max sings over him.

" _In a buddy-buddy kind of mode_!"

" _I'm so mad I think I may explode_!"

" _When I see that highway I would cry_!"

" _You know, that's funny, so could I_!"

" _Just being out on the open road_!" they both sing together with Max being annoyed and arms crossed and Goofy happy and smiling.

A piano is playing next to the Goof car and Cowgirls appear singing, " _Howdy boys! Is this the way to Nashville_?"

" _Watch it, Mack_!" a tow truck driver sings at the Black car, surprising Viki and Vivi. " _Or you'll be getting towed_!"

Vivi gives the driver an apologetic look.

Goofy looks to see a con in a paddy wagon singing, " _I'm in no hurry to arrive cause I'll be turning sixty five the next time I sees the open road_!"

He than looks at a depressed Max, imagining him in that situation before driving away quickly.

" _Just a week of rest and relaxation_ ," a small driver sings.

"Yea!" his large wife smiles big.

" _And the odd romantic episode_ ," he adds in, smiling at his wife.

"Very odd!" Max's surprised seeing them.

Viki and Vivi sees their good friends Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck are hitchhiking so they gave them smiles and waves.

" _And it's Californ-eye-ay or bust_!" Mickey sings with a smile, waving back which Donald glares at him.

" _Look out your dirtbags! Eat my dust! From now on I'm on the open road_!" a little old lady sings, driving around the Goof car as her car is filled with cats.

" _It's me, Vivi, Viki, and little Maxie, my pip squeak pioneer_!" Goofy sings to Max.

" _Their car edges forever 'Westward Ho!'_ " Nuns join in the singing.

"Ye Haw!" Goofy and the Nuns say at the same time.

" _Could someone call a taxi and get me out of here to Beverly Hills 90210_?" Max sings, practically begging.

" _Oh, every day another new adventure! Every mile another new zip code! And the cares we had are gone for good_!"

" _And I'd go with them if I could_ ," Max adds in.

" _I got no strings on me! I'm feeling fancy free! How wonderful to be on the open road_!"

*Viki's POV*

Later on into the sunset, I've took a nap to rest for a bit since we have been driving for a while.

"Viki," my aunt's voice speaks out in the darkness. "Viki, we're at our first stop."

I wake up to see that we are attraction called Lester's Possum Park.

"You used to go here?" I asked, remembering her mentioned this before.

"Yea, when Mr. Goof and I were your age, Viki," she smiles, happy to see her childhood again.

We then see a mother attempting to drag her daughter through the entrance to the park. The entrance looks like the mouth of a possum.

"No! Mommy! I don't want to go!" she cries out.

"I am so glad that you're not dragging me in the park," I commented to my aunt.

"Well, let's see if this a good place for you and Max," she smiles, getting out of the car like me.

"Your aunt got you here too, Viki?" Max asked me when we caught up with them.

"Well, she speaks highly of the park so it's the least that we can do," I said with a smile.

"True, but I don't think I'm going to like it."

The four of us enter into a theater to see that the show is about to start.

"Oh, good! We're just in time!" Mr. Goof smiles, running towards the front row with Aunt Vivi following him in a walk.

Max and I got to the bottom of the steps to see the curtain opens and it shows four holes in the ground. One of the holes appear a mechanical possum which that hasn't been restored.

"Howdy, folks! Who's your favorite possum?" it tells the audience.

Many of the people shout out 'Lester!'.

"Ms. Vivi and I got us a seat right up front!" Goofy says to Max and I, taking us to the seats.

The order from left to right shows me, Max, Aunt Vivi, and than Mr. Goof. I have my hands on my lap, sitting properly.

"Let me introduce you to the posse!" Lester calls out. "There's Buford, Beulah, and Mordechai!" Each one pops out of their hole, but Mordechai has a terrible electrical shortage.

"Hey Lester, ready for yodeling?" Mordechai asked.

"Sure am, Buford." Doesn't he meant Mordechai? " _Now gather 'round, my possum pals, and join the jamboree. Come hoot 'n' howl 'n' holler from the heart_!"

"This is pathetic," Max tells me which I nod my head.

" _And every chicken, pig, 'n' goat'll help by yelpin' out a yodel here at Lester's Possum Park_!"

The more they sing, the more they begin to break apart from not being restored for a while.

"Join in, folks! It's yodelin' time!" Lester tells everyone.

Many of the people begins to yodel including Mr. Goof. At this point, I am getting uncomfortable with the performance. I can tell that Max is feeling the same thing.

" _Lester's Possum Park. We don't you want to be, a'hanging from a tree? We're mighty glad to see ya and the parking's always free_!" Than suddenly Lester begins to break down. " _Here's at Lester's Po-Po-Po_ ," a thump is heard on the side of the stage. " _Possum Park_!"

Mr. Goof catches everything on video as we exist the theater, but not as fast as everyone and him. He turns to see a souvenir stand to get an idea.

"Hey! That's the ticket!" he smiles big, looking through the video camera. "We'll be right back, our little possum pals!" he says to us before taking an uncomfortable Aunt Vivi to the stand.

"Well that didn't go so well," I commented, trying to cheer our mood up.

Max sighs, "My life's a living-"

"Hel-lo, little buddies!"

Oh great they have one of a Lester, really? Max and I turn our backs at him. I didn't to interact with him because I wasn't in the mood to do so and Max is mad about everything now.

"Who's your favorite possum!?" Lester cheerily asked us, getting in front of us.

"Don't touch us," Max glares at him as I got behind Max.

"Aw, why such long faces? You both are so sad! Boo hoo hoo!" he pretends to cry. "You two need a big hug from Lester!" he spread his arms out for us.

"Lester, that wouldn't be ness-" I was cut off by him hugging Max and I tightly.

"See? Now you both feel all good inside," he says smiling.

Max slaps him making his fake head backwards.

"Beat it, Doofus!" Max yells at him.

He's now unable to see where is going and a group of kids drag him away. It makes us smirk at the sight.

"Oh, no! No, Dad, Ms. Vivi! Not that! Not that! Please!" Max tells his father freaking out.

I look to see that Aunt Vivi and Mr. Goof has dead possums hats and they have one for Max and and I.

"Hey you go, sport!" Mr. Goof places Max's hat on his head.

Aunt Vivi offers it to me with a smile. I smiled back and placing it on my head.

"Let's say we get our picture taken!" Mr. Goof smiles, taking us there.

Than we see the crying girl from before getting her picture taken next to two possums.

"Is this is even safe?" I asked them surprised to see this.

"Honestly I'm not sure," Aunt Vivi response, realizing this might not be a good idea.

"Oh alright, you all are missing out!" Mr. Goof smiles, heading for it.

We than hear laughter from a lot of people. My eyes widened to see that Mr. Goof hanging upside down with the possums.

"Hey, everyone!" a kid next to us call out. "Check out the dork!"

Max's embarrassed like me and Aunt Vivi.

"Say, 'sassafras'," the photographer smiles, ready to take the picture.

"Sassyfrass!" Mr. Goof smiles big.

The picture is taken and the branch breaks, causing Mr. Goof to fall to the ground. One of the two possums hurdles towards Max and it hits him in the face. I was about to get the possum away from him. The possum crawls down in his sweatshirt, making Max to jump around to get the creature out of his clothes.

Aunt Vivi holds me back for my safety when a couple of musicians start playing country music.

"Are you kidding me!?" I'm shocked of what's going on.

Everyone, except for me and Aunt Vivi, thinks his dancing around, having a good time when it reality he's trying to get the possum out.

Mr. Goof sees his son just when Max manages to get the possum out of his pants. "That's the spirit, Maxie!" he grins. He grabs him and starts dancing with him.

I'm embarrassed for Max and I.

"No, don't Dad! This is embarrassing!" Max tries to tell his father, but he wouldn't listen.

Mr. Goof finally finishes the dance with Max on his knee.

"It's Dork and Dork Junior!" the same kid from before embarresses my best friend more.

He hears to everyone laughing at him and his dad before taking off his head to throw it to the ground. His hand grabs my arm and we run out of the crowds by his request. Max knows when I'm embarrassed as well and we needed to get out of there.

We finally got outside to the cars. Max tries to open his family's car, but it was locked. Rain falls down on us when he pounds the door with his fists. I wanted to go over to him to calm him down, but we are both so embarrassed of what just happened.

Max walks over to the highway and starts to hitchhike since my aunt's car is locked as well. A passing car sprays him with water, but he continues to hitchhike. Aunt Vivi and Mr. Goof.

"Max! Hey, what the heck are you trying to do?" Mr. Goof asked him, running over to him.

"Trying to get away from you!" Max glares at him, removing his hand on his shoulder.

He walks over back to the car.

"From me? What'd I do?" Mr. Goof asked as he follows him.

"Forget it!"

"I thought we was having fun. What's the matter?" Mr. Goof asked confused and worried for him.

Aunt Vivi looks at me and mentioning her head to our car. I nod my head and getting into the car.

"Nothing. Let's just go. Come on!" he exclaims to his father angrily.

We watch from inside our car to see that Max exploded and Mr. Goof is getting more sad about this. I wouldn't blame him because his son got embarrassed and he didn't realized it.

Our car leads their car to a nearby hotel so we can get some sleep even though it is not good for going to bed angrily.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

*Viki's POV*

The next day we got to our next stop which is a camping sight. Mr. Goof and Aunt Vivi are setting up our tents while Max is sitting on a rock by the river. I watch sadly to see him stirring the water with a stick.

"Hey, Max," Mr. Goof says to his son, getting in front of him. "You wanna get some fishing practice?" he offers tentatively. "Just a couple of days 'til we get to Lake Destiny."

Max stood up off of the rock and walks away still depressed. "Maybe later."

"Why don't you go cheer him up," Aunt Vivi quietly tells me.

I nod my head and head over to the depressed Max.

"Hey, Max," I speak up, getting his attention.

"Oh hey, Viki," he turns to me still sad.

"I know you're not the best with the trip until we get to the junction." He gives me a look. "With the whole trip," I corrected myself with a sigh, "but it was a one time thing and there's other things to spend some family time without getting embarrassed."

"Vik!" he exclaims at me, almost yelling. "You know who is my father! He mebaresses me at everything he does! Roxanne wouldn't like me with him as a father! She likes me as someone going to the Powerline concert-" his yelling made him admit something he's going to regard. Max realize it and covers his mouth with his hands, looking terrified.

My eyes widened at his outburst and the last part.

"What did you say to her?" I asked confused and shocked.

"I, uh, well," he's avoiding the question.

"Maximillion," my eyes narrows down and my hands are on my sides, "what did you say to her?"

"I told her that I was going to the Powerline concert," he sighs, admitting everything.

I couldn't believe this!

"Are you kidding me?" I asked, getting really mad. "You decided to use my summer plans to impress her?!"

"It was in the heat of the moment! She was depressed when I told her that I wasn't going to take her to the party," his words hurt my heart.

"You are rather notice her sadness instead of mine?" I asked deeply hurt.

"Wh-What do you mean?" he asked softly, surprised.

"Max, I've been for you thick and thin and what I got in return?" I admit everything. "Nothing! I've never judged you for being a goof or anything. Look, Max, I've had liked you ever since you moved to the neighborhood," I sighed, admitting everything as tears begin to fall down my face.

He was silent, shocked about my confession. "Oh gosh, Viki I didn't know," he says softly.

"Yea because you have been obvious on everything I have done for you," I sighed, looking down, trying to stop the tears.

Suddenly we hear something come onto the grounds. A huge RV rolls over to where we are camping and shows what it has. A hot tub, a basketball court, a bowling alley and a swimming pool appear from different angles.

Max and I look at each other confused before going over to what it is.

"Whoa! Now that's camping," Max says amazed.

It's a little too much for my taste in glamping, but I guess he likes it.

Aunt Vivi comes back over from our glamping tent and sees the RV in surprise.

Mr. Goof appear out from under it from the tent, completely unaware from the RV. "You say something, Max?" he asked his son before getting hit by the metal door folding down.

Mr. Pete appears out of the RV's entrance.

"Pete?" Mr. Goof asked, coming out of the dizziness.

"Goofy?" Mr. Pete asked, seeing him under the door. "What a serendipity do dah! Who'da thunk it, huh?" he chuckles, taking out a remote to press a button to lower the door when Mr. Goof appears out of it.

"Is PJ here, Mr. Pete?" I asked him with a smile.

"Oh, yea," he answers. "I'm sure he's loafing around here somewhere."

"Why don't you two go hang out with PJ in the RV while we hang out here?" Aunt Vivi suggested with a smile.

"Okay!" I smiled back, heading towards the inside of the RV.

Lately since the remaining months of the school year, I've been more closer to PJ and Bobby. So it's a nice gesture to see him again before heading to LA.

Powerline music is being heard from the inside of the RV. Max and I head to the entrance door to see PJ dancing and singing along to Powerline while buffing the floor and dusting.

"What a goob," Max chuckles, seeing our friend being goofy.

Than he uses the buffer like a microphone while singing to the music. Max finds the stereo and turns it off, but that didn't stop him from singing and dancing.

" _Even if you got to shout out loud! No matter you look it's Viki and Max_ ," he sings then realizes it's us waving at him. "Viki! Max!" he smiles to us.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Max greets him smiling.

"Hey PJ!" I greeted back smiling big.

PJ gives me a hug before doing his handshake with Max. "Whoa! Small wilderness, dude and dudette! Didn't expect to run into you two."

"Apparently not," Max says smiling.

"You're just jealous guys," PJ does a couple of moves, "'cause you ain't got the moves!"

"Yea, you can keep the moves, man," I smiled to him with a chuckle.

"I wouldn't mind having this RV," Max comments, looking around before looking at the fishbowl. "You are so lucky, man," he taps on the fishbowl.

"Me? Aw, come on! You're the star!" P.J. tells us something that I knew immediately that I am upset with.

"Wha-What are you-" Max begins to ask confused.

"Going to the Powerline concert," he explains. "Aw, it's unbelievable, man!" he grins.

"Who told you that?"

"Hey, come on! Everyone in town knows about it, Max," he says as Max walks over to the door. "You are gonna be famous, buddy! Especially with Roxanne."

My eyes rolled in annoyance. P.J. gives me a secret apology look, knowing my feelings towards our friend.

"There's, uh, only one person who doesn't know about it yet, Peej," Max says sadly, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed.

"Who?"

"My dad."

"He used my summer plans of going to the Powerline concert," I explained to P.J. annoyed at Max.

"Yikes!"

*Vivi's POV*

While Viki is with P.J. and Max, I am with Goofy and Pete up on the roof of the RV.

"So tell me, Goof, is that kid of yours still giving you guff?" Pete asked him as we arrived to the bowling alley.

"Oh, I don't know what's wrong," Goofy answers sadly. "Just seems like everything I try only drives Max further away." He pushes a bowling ball away on the stand. "Maybe I ought to just back off, I don't know."

"Wrong, Goof," Pete sighs annoyed, "if you keep'm under your thumb, they'll never end up in the gutter!"

Pete goes for a strike, but end up getting one last pin.

"Too bad, Pete," I half smiled. "Almost."

"Almost?" he asked, glaring back at me. "Heh! Watch this," he smirks before screaming out, "P.J.!"

Immediately, his son runs up the ladder that leads up to the roof with Max and Viki behind him.

"Yes, sir! Coming, sir!" he speaks through his running.

Pete points to the pin when P.J. stands in front of Pete.

P.J. looks at the pin and goes over to it to kick it down into a strike.

"Woohoo! Strike-ola!" Pete cheers and does a victory dance. "Yeeha! Thank you! Thank you! Yes! And the crowd goes wild! High five, son!" he raises his hand up for a high five to his son, but moves away when he goes for it. "Zike!" he laughs. "Say, Goof, Vivi," he smiles to us, "why don't you four stay for dinner?"

"We don't mind," I smiled while Viki nods her head in agreement.

"Cool!" Max smiles.

"Oh, no thanks, Pete," Goofy kindly declines. "Max and I have some fish to catch."

"Aw, Dad, we can do that tomorrow," Max tells him, glaring at him. "So, uh, what are we having?" he asked Pete.

"But Max, I thought-"

Pete clears his throat. "Under your thumb, Goof."

Viki looks at me confused which I silently tell her not to worry about it.

Taking Pete's words to heart, Goofy than becomes serious. "Maximilian!" he calls his son by his full first name.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"Get your gear, little man. We're going fishing!" they have a stare down. "And I mean now!"

Max goes off annoyed with his father. Goofy winks at Pete with a smile and his thumb up. Pete mirrors it in agreement.

"What's that about?" P.J. asked Viki in a whisper.

"Your guess is good as mine," she whispers back.

*No One's POV*

Goofy drags his son to the river where they are dressed in their fishing gear and holding rods.

"Dad, I don't even know how to fish," Max tells him.

"Oh, now come on. That never stopped me!" Goofy says. "Let me show you a little family secret that's been handed down for about twelve or thirteen Goof generations: The Perfect Cast."

"The Perfect what?" his son questions.

"The Perfect Cast," he tells him. "My dad taught it to me when I was about your age. Okay now, watch carefully. You gotta be loose," he loosens up. "Relaxed. With our feet apart and….ten o'clock," Goofy move the rode to that direction. "Two o'clock," he repositions it. "Quarter to three! Tour Jete! Over! Pas de deux! I'm a little teapot! And the windup," Goofy's line goes way back to where Pete is barbecuing some steaks and the hook got one. Pete gasps at the sudden disappearance. "And let 'er fly! The Perfect Cast," he smiles to his son.

The steak went flying towards the other side of the river that they are in to the ground in front of the legendary Bigfoot and inside of his footprint. Bigfoot appears into view chewing on a log where he stops to smell something before looking down to the steak.

"And now, we reel 'er in," Goofy says, reeling his line.

Bigfoot's about to take a bit of the steak when Goofy starts to reel in. He chases it down to catch it. His teeth holds onto the steak and gets pulled by Goofy.

"Quick!" he tells Max when he feels something big on his line. "Get the camera!"

Max hands Goofy the camera while he struggles to reel in more.

"Must be over three pounds!" Goofy comments, recording it. "I don't wanna miss this!"

His son watches in horror and shock when Bigfoot appears in their view and the camera's.

"Look, Max," Goofy gasps in awe.

"Uh, duh, duh, dad…." Max freaks out, "it's Bigfoot!"

"Could you backup a bit Mr. Foot?" Goofy asked him with a smile. "You're out of focus."

Than Bigfoot roars!  
*Viki's POV*

I am helping out with Aunt Vivi and Mr. Pete with the dinner when I hear a roar. Aunt Vivi and I look to see Goofy and Max running towards camp screaming for their lives, but they weren't alone.

"Bigfoot!" Pete screams in terror.

Aunt Vivi and I too scream in horror and running towards our car. Mr. Pete gets his stuff and the equipment into the RV before driving off in a heartbeat.

I run over to the passenger seat of our car, but it wouldn't open.

"Aunt Vivi, it's locked!" I screamed to her.

She runs over to unlock it which we quickly got inside where we see Max and Mr. Goof getting into their car through their moonroof.

Bigfoot is approaching fast towards them. Mr. Goof rolls the window closed. It finally closed just as Bigfoot gets over there. He rocks the car back and forth for a moment before focusing on the equipment that Mr. Goof has unpacked.

"Remember when I told you about anything is possible?" Aunt Vivi asked me when as we watch what has happened.

"Yes, I do remember," I tell her, next to her. "The existence of Bigfoot is possible and we are witnessing him now."

"Good thing Mr. Goof has it on tape," she smiles than frowns when she sees the camera being destroyed by Bigfoot. "Or not."

"Should we get out of here?" I asked my aunt.

"Good idea," she says, looking for her keys, but stops when we see Bigfoot having Mr. Goof's keys. "Looks like we are going to be here for a while."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

*No One's POV*

A few hours later, Max and Goofy are still in the car, away from Bigfoot.

"Is he gone yet?" Max asked bored.

Bigfoot performs a puppet show with socks that he found to them. The show didn't go so well and into a fight before he appears laughing at the results.

"Nope, still here," Goofy answers bored as well.

Some noises are heard from Bigfoot when Max's stomach growls out of hunger.

"Gee, Max," Goofy tells to Max. "Was that Bigfoot or your stomach?"

"Man, I'm starving!" Max says, confirming his hunger.

All of a sudden, a can of alphabet soup lands on the hood of the car in front of them.

"Alphabet soup coming up!" Goofy chuckles, making them smile, but then gets serious and careful.

Goofy rolls down his window to get to the can, but Bigfoot hears that and turns to them with a mouth filled with toothpaste.

"Uh, duh, dad?" Max asked, getting nervous.

Bigfoot runs over to the car when Goofy gets the can, but couldn't go through the crack of the window.

"Dad!" Max panics. "Stop playing around! He's coming!"

Max helps his hand to turn the can to pull it in. Bigfoot than crashes into the side of the car and he is send backwards into the stuff and equipment of the campsite.

The creature lands onto the ground with a pair of headphones lands on his head. It begins to play "Staying Alive". He was startled at first and stands up, but than enjoys it.

Back in the car, Goofy takes out the cigarette lighter from of the dashboard.

"Well, it's nice to know this thing's good for something," he comments with a smile while placing the can on top of the lighter to cook it.

The father and son sits there in silence while Bigfoot is outside enjoying the music the background. At some point, they see each other looking at one another, but quickly looks away.

Goofy remembers something to make him smile and chuckle, catching Max's attention.

"What's so funny?" Max asked, confused.

" "Hi Dad" Soup," Goofy answers smiling, pointing to the can of soup.

"Huh?"

"Don't tell me you don't remember "Hi Dad" Soup," he says with his hands on his hips.

Silence from Max.

"Oh, come on! Sure you do! You used to spell things out using the letters, like, uh, "Hi Dad" or "Maxie" or-"

" "Ambidextrous"?" Max guesses with a smile.

"Yea, that's," Goofy releases it and smirks to his son, "nah. Little words like…."

" "Hasta la vista"?" Max smiles more.

"Like "Bye Bye"."

"Or "I pledge allegiance"."

"...or "I love you"..."

That made them feel sad. They do love each other very much, but as Max grows older, their father/son bond begins to cease because of differences in generations.

"Is it soup yet?" Max breaks the silence, remembering about the soup.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Goofy says, taking it.

He bites down to make two holes on the lid of the can.

"Whoa!" Max's impressed. "Where'd you learn to do that?" he asked, taking a cup.

"Your granddad taught me that when we went to Yosemite," Goofy answers, pouring the soup in the cup.

"You two did a lot together, huh?"

"Yep."

Goofy becomes sad, thinking about his father.

"Max, you and I have to/Dad, listen I have a," they both speak at the same time.

They grew silent, both aren't sure what to do now.

"How's the soup?" Goofy asked his son, finally speaking.

Max drinks it and leaves a soup mustache on his upper lips while smiling, "not bad." He clears his throat a little.

Goofy sees this and grins a little, thinking of his son as a little boy.

"What?" Max asked, seeing the grin.

"Nothing," Goofy answers with a smile.

Than Bigfoot climbs onto the top of the car making it rock back and forth before settling down to sleep.

"Welp, might as well get some shut eye," Goofy speaks up. "I don't think we're going anywhere tonight."

Max watches his father to get comfortable while wiping the soup of his lip. Than he notices something at the bottom of the cup which he gives to Goofy to see something that brings tears to his eyes. "Hi Dad" is spelled out at the bottom of the cup. Goofy chokes up a little and looks over to Max settling down to sleep.

"Hi, Maxie," he whispers.

*Viki's POV*  
I keep on tossing and turning on the passenger seat of our car, couldn't sleep. This whole day have been a very emotional day. Aunt Vivi and I honestly thought the shared plans we have with Mr. Goof and Max will help with him to notice me, but it's obvious. He wants Roxanne Someone is ten times more beautiful than I am.  
Yes, I know I am young and have my whole life to look forward to, but it sucks going through these emotions.  
"Can't sleep?" Aunt Vivi asked from the driver's seat.  
"Yea," I sighed, sludging down a little. "Max likes someone else."  
"Awe," she understood. "Would it make you feel better if I told you I had feelings for Mr. Goof when we were younger?" she admitted something I wasn't aware of.  
"You liked Mr. Goof like how I like Max?" I asked shocked.  
"Yes, I met Mr. Goof in my freshman year of highschool," Aunt Vivi begins. "He was being his goofy self. It made me laugh, the first time in years. A friendship blossomed. Over the years, my feelings grew. Junior prom came and I wanted so badly for him to ask me out. As it grew closer, Mr. Goof never did. So I've decided to ask him out, but when I did, he was asking someone else to prom."  
Memories of the event came back to her. Her head is bowed in sadness, letting her matching hair fall around her. A couple of tears run down to her hand as it cover her eyes.  
Seeing my aunt like this makes me sad. She's not like this normally, but she has her moments.  
I wrap my arms around her as i lean towards her. Aunt Vivi hugs back, shaking a little from crying.  
"Was she Max's mother?" I asked her softly after a little while.  
"I believe so," Aunt Vivi answers softly. "They were in their Senior year so I haven't seen them for a long time. I've met Mr. Pete in college and became best friends ever since."

Then I remembered the rest. Aunt Vivi received a job outside of town which she spend a long time trying to get me out of a situation with her brother and sister in law, aka my parents. We moved back and into Mr. Pete's neighborhood where she reunites with Mr. Goof It took awhile, but she got over it which explains why Aunt Vivi was acting weird during the first six months we have moved in.

"Let's see how things go during the week and a half and we'll decide on our future relationship with them," I speak the words that I didn't except to say.

Sure we have a good friendship with them, but we do have feelings for them and their happiness matters. Even when it it's not with us.

"I'm glad that you are all I have now," Aunt Vivi says, still holding onto me.

"Me too," I smiled softly.

Ou hold actually feels so comfortable that we fell asleep like this.

*Max's POV*

I can not sleep due to the snoring of my father and Bigfoot. So I adjust myself to figure out something to do while trying to sleep. Looking over to see the other car, Viki and Ms. Vivi are holding each other and sleeping peacefully.

A smile curls up on my face when I see that. What I admire about Viki is that she has a good relationship with her aunt like a mother/daughter relationship more so than an aunt/niece relationship. Than I frown, thinking of something.

Viki has been with me through thick and thin ever since she moved into the neighborhood and all I did was look at someone else. I always did like Viki and never really had a crush on her. She truly did like me a lot. Oh gosh, I feel like an idiot for hurting her.

I sighed and sludge down in my seat. A postcard from Lester's catches my attention. So I took a pen and begin to write on the back side where you write a letter on.

" _Dear Roxanne_ ," I begin to write. " _Couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd drop you a line. Dad and I are having a great time. We're only days away from L.A. and I can hardly wait for the big concert_."

Sadness cover over me when I saw what I wrote. I look over to Viki before turning to my father.

"More Hi Dad Soup, please," he says in his sleep with a smile.

A half smile curls up on my face when I heard that.

The truth needs to be told so my hand begins to re write it.

" _Dear Roxanne, Sorry I lied, but I'm not really going to the Powerline concert. To be told, those were Viki's plans. Viki is a girl that I liked who is one of my best friends. You may never want to see me again…._ " My writing stops when I realized what I wrote. "Oh, man! I'm dead no matter what I do!" I said and hit the dashboard with my foot.

The glove compartment opens and the map unfold into my lap, surprising me. I look at the route to Lake Destiny and than look over to L.A. A pencil rolls out of the compartment and points to L.A. Not sure of what to do, my hand picks up the pencil and erases the route to Lake Destiny and draw a new one to L.A. It's as if it has a mind of its own. Before it hits to L.A., the tip breaks off!

My dad yawns, making me panicks more. I pick up the tip in cold sweat and finish the route before putting the map back into the glove compartment. Dad sees me sit back nervously through his half asleep eyes.

"How many cups of sugar does it take to get to the moon?" he asked me sleepily.

"Uh, three and a half?" I guessed nervously.

He gives me a sleep before falling back to sleep.

I sigh in relief. The postcard stares back to me and I rip it into pieces. I open the window to let the wind to take of the pieces. Without my knowledge, the "I lied" piece caught itself in a branch. Hopefully some sleep will help me figure out which girl I like the most.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

(Author's Note: Please I would like to see reviews of the story itself. Not about Roxanne and Max as a couple or anything relating to the movie and anything. I don't wish to be mean or mad or anything, I just would like to have reviews about the story itself. Thank you for your time.)

*Viki's POV*

When the morning came, Bigfoot is nowhere to be seen. The Goofs and us have the same idea of getting out stuff quickly and leave the area as soon as possible.

Aunt Vivi leads out of the area and towards the nearest town or city. Hopefully we can find a hotel soon today because of a shower, but I'm sure we can.

A diner catches our eye. Stomachs growl. Breakfast does sound good now.

When she parks into a spot, we quickly make ourselves more decent by brushing our hair, putting on some body spray, brushing our teeth, and putting a little makeup.

The cook rings a bell a the order counter while saying, "Pick up!"

"Hold your horses!" the waitress says back while getting the four plates of food onto a tray. She walks over to us with our orders. "Short stack?" she asked with one of the plates.

"Right here!" Goofy smiles.

"Here you go, hon. Hashbrowns with pancakes?"

"Right here," I smiled.

"Here you go," she says, placing it to me. "French toast?"

"Over here," Aunt Vivi smiles.

"Here you go," the waitress places her plate in front of my aunt. "Eggs?" she asked Max about his plate. No response. "Eggs?" she tries again and nothing. "Eggs!"

"Oh!" Max comes out of his thinking. "Oh! Yea, yea! Right here! Sorry."

"Here you go, cutie," she comments with a smile and places his plate in front of him.

The eggs and bacon that he has is formed into a smiling face. We begin to eat a little bit of our food when Mr. Goof notices his son thinking about something while picking at his food. I noticed Max is looking at the map that is in between Aunt Vivi and I.

Mr. Goof, Aun Vivi, and I look at the map to see that Mr. Goof has an idea.

"Max, I think we need to talk about this," he says to his son while waving it to him.

"Huh?" Max is confused like us.

"Seems to me you need to start taking some responsibility around here," he takes him before tapping his water glass with his fork. "Excuse me," he speaks out to everyone in the diner. "Uh, can I have your attention please?" Everyone looks at him while Aunt Vivi and I watch curiously while Max looks embarrassed. "I, Goofy, hereby dub my son, Maxmillian, official navigator and head which-layer of this here road trip," Mr. Goof knights Max while giving him the map.

Everyone cheers at this which we look at him in disbelief and smiles.

"Seriously?" Max asked in disbelief, taking the map.

"I'm not even looking at the map anyone," Mr. Goof says, sitting back down next to Aunt Vivi. "As matter of fact, you can pick all the stops from here to Lake Destiny. I trust you wholeheartedly, son. To the open road!" he raise up his drink for a toast.

Aunt Vivi raises up her drink with a smile as well. I follow the suit.

"To the open….road!" Max joins in as we clip onto our drinks for the toast.

*No One's POV*

Goofy begins to drive towards the next stops with Max navigating. Vivi and Viki are following them along the way.

Some of the journey includes of going to the beach where Viki is self-conscious of wearing her one piece black and gray plaid swimsuit in front of Max. They watch Goofy having a terrible time with a jetski.

Towards the next stop, Vivi's car has a flat tire so they had to stop to fix the tire. At one point Vivi and Viki accidently hit their heads together. Vivi watches her niece proudly of putting on a tire of the car.

Max decides on amusement park. The girls aren't big on roller coasters, but they're happy that they can watch over their stuff from the park while Max and Goofy are on the rides. Goofy didn't have the stomach for the roller coaster.

A monster truck rally is up Vivi's and Viki's alley where they had an amazing time there. Goofy didn't like the noise so much. Max notices this and thinks it is time for something that his father will like.

The next stop is the amazing house of yarn which he noticed was on one of the stops on the map from Goofy's childhood.

New Orleans was an unfortunate time with a mine, but they had a good time there overall.

After New Orleans, this time it is Goofy's car that had the flat tire. Max and Goofy somehow managed to get a new tire onto their car.

Carl's Butt Caverns is one of the girls' favorite places because of the bats, but a picture with all of them awaken the bats from their sleep.

A baseball game was fun because the Goofs got one of the baseballs autographed from Goofy's goofiness.

By the end of the day, they look for a hotel to stay in for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

*Viki's POV*

The motel that we are staying at is at "Neptune Inn" for the night. To save on money, they decided on using one room with two beds. With our stuff in our hands, we are amazed of the beauty of the decor of the motel.

"Gosh!" Mr. Goof breaths with a smile.

It's a sea life decor with little details of what living in the ocean might be like.

"Whoa," I smiled, looking at the bed. "Check out the bed," I said, gently getting on the water bed. Definity something new for me and Aunt Vivi.

"Check out the dresser, coral!" Goofy smiles from the dresser.

Max finds a mermaid shaped lamp on the wall and begins to turn it on and off. "Nice lamp," he comments.

"Classy choice, there, navigator," Aunt Vivi smiles to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Suddenly there is pounding against the door, scaring us. "This is the police! We've got to the place surrounded, see! You Goofs and Blacks come out with your hands up!"

Mr. Goof walks over to the door with caution, but when the door opens we see Mr. Pete coming in pretending to shoot at Goofy and Max. Which he begins to laugh with Aunt Vivi and I joining into the laughter.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Mr. Pete says through the laughter.

"You really had him fooled, Pete!" Mr. Goof laughs, referring about his son.

"Me?" Max laughs. "You jumped out of your skin!"

"Uh uh! I was just pretending for your sake!"

"Oh, right! Sure!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Oh, ain't that sweet!" Mr. Pete says getting a little annoyed. "Don't let him fool you with that buddy-buddy act, now," he tells Mr. Goof aside. "Under your thumb!" he thumbs his nose making me confused. "So, since we're all being palsy-walsy here, how about letting me hook up the RV?" he asked us.

"Well…." Mr. Goof wasn't sure about it.

"Oh, it's just a tiny little extension cord. You'll hardly even notice it."

"I'll take care of the bill of it if necessary," Aunt Vivi volunteers with a smile.

"Great!" Mr. Pete smiles. "PJ!"

PJ comes in carrying an enormous cords and cables. His father points to another part of the room where he takes them to there.

"Hey, Vivi. Why don't you order us some pizza?" Mr. Pete asked my aunt. "This might take a while."

She nods her head in agreement.

While Aunt Vivi and Mr. Goof are ordering pizza and getting ready to check out of the hot tub which I know for sure that my aunt wants to check it out. Max tells PJ and I what has happened the last night that we were last together. Which I am mad about, but I understood why he would do that.

"Here you go, kids," Mr. Goof smiles to us, giving us our pizza while ready for the hot tub. "I'm gonna go check out the hot tub."

"Oh, okay sir," PJ smiles back.

"Thank you Mr. Goof," I smiled as well, laying on my stomach next to Max on the bed.

"Alright," Max smiles too.

"I can't believe you, man," PJ says to Max when Mr. Goof left. "Whatever made you think your dad would fall for a stupid idea like that?" he asked about the map while getting a slice of pizza.

"It wasn't stupid!" Max tells him, getting his slice.

"Come on, it was really stupid!" PJ chuckles.

"Changing the map?" I asked, getting my slice.

*No One's POV*

Pete was about to enter into the room when he overhears Viki about changing the map and decides to listen to more.

"Look, I didn't know what I was doing, alright?" Max says. "I...I was...I was panicked!"

*Vivi's POV*

My swimsuit is a 50's inspired retro black and polka dot print halter bathing suit that goes down to almost shorts like bottoms to the upper thighs. It's awesome that the motel has a hot tub that I can hang out with Pete again like we did in college just to hang out and talk about life.

I meet up with my best friend Pete to see Goofy at the hot tub as well.

"Taking a break from the MTV generation, huh?" Pete smirks at Goofy when he re emerges from the water. "Hehe, can't say as I blame you."

"Same here," I smiled, getting into the tub first than Pete.

The water spills out due to Pete's size.

"People are always putting too much water in these things," Pete comments about it making Goofy and I smile at him. "So, um, you and your son seem to be, uh, getting along just hunky dory, huh?" Pete asked, getting comfortable.

"Yea, it's been great!" Goofy smiles. "You know, it's funny, but none of your techniques worked for me. The harder I tried the worse it got. Once I eased up, things just clicked."

"Oh, that's swell! So, uh, no problems than, huh?"

"Not a one," Goofy gets comfortable.

Than Pete seems to have something on his mind. Sometimes he will fake his edgernious out of nervousness. Which is one of them, catching my attention.

"I...I just hate to be the bearer of bad news, but, uh," Pete begins, acting nervous.

"What is it, Pete?" Goofy asked concern.

"Your kid's duping you," he admits, surprising not only Goofy, but also me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, I heard the little mutant telling Viki and PJ that he changed the mape so...you're heading straight to L.A. pal!" Pete tells us, shocking us.

"What?" Goofy's stunned.

"Oh, you tried, Goof. He's just a bad kid, that's all."

"I don't believe you," Goofy says softly.

"What?"

"I don't believe you Pete," Goofy says a little louder.

"Well, hey! Don't take my word for it. Check your map," Pete tells him as Goofy walks past me to get of the tub.

"I don't need to check the map," he tells him. "I trust my son. You know, maybe Max isn't all the things that you think a son should be, but he loves me."

"Hey! My son respects me!" Pete's getting a little annoyed now.

"Yea."

Goofy leaves with me calling for him, "Check the map Goofy to be sure! What's going with Max and the map?" I asked my best friend.

"It seems like Max changed it for your plans with Viki to impress some girl named Roxanne," Pete explains to me what he heard.

"Ugh!" I lean back annoyed. "This whole trip is for Max to at least notice Viki more than a best friend."

"Unfortunately, Viv, it seems like Viki is losing here," he tells me worried for me for real.

"I didn't want to this happen again for her, remember when I told you that I tried to get Goofy to notice me in high school?" I asked him.

"He left your heart broken without even knowing," he answers with a sigh.

"Yea," I sighed as well.

*Viki's POV*

Mr. Goof enters in with a trance like look of dumbstruck and disillusion as he walks towards their bed.

"Hi, dad," Max greets his father. "Sorry about the mess. I'll clean it up."

The room was a mess indeed from the boys. We watch Mr. Goof get into the bed and turns off the light.

"I think I better go," PJ whispers to us.

"See yea, Peej," I whispered back.

"Don't forget: Powerline!"

"Shhh!" Max shushes him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

*Vivi's POV*

"I'm going to turn in for the night," Pete says after a while of us hanging out.

"Okay, see ya Pete," I smiled to him as he leaves the hot tub.

After some time in the hot tub, my mind begins to fill up the memories I had with Goofy. It makes me sad because I did everything I could for him to notice me as a woman, but I knew that it's not going to happen.

"Oh, Goofy, if only you notice how I feel about you," I speak mostly to myself sadly before singing, " _I used to sense there's love in the wind and feel like romance's at hand. And though me and him are friends since high school, I can't get rid of this feeling that I still have_." My hand place itself against my heart. " _I used to think marriage was just around the bend, but he didn't noticed my feelings for him. He will never see how much he means to me. I think it's not to be_." I look up to see the stars. " _How will he notice me more then a dear friend? Where will our actions lead us then? Although I'd like to tell him my feelings out loud in our romantic cloud. Try as I might, he didn't notice me. And will we ever end up together? No, I think not, we're simply never meant to be. For I am not the one_." I cried a little with a sniffle before sighing just as sadly.

*Viki's POV*

After seeing Mr. Goof get into bed with that weird look on his face, I know that I need to know what's going on with my aunt.

I head towards the hot tub and hear my aunt singing. Which it surprises me because it's been so long since I hear her singing.

Her song breaks my heart. Aunt Vivi tries her hardest to show love towards Goofy, but he never return the feelings. She deserves love in a companion because she never had growing up.

A light of a twinkling star from above catching my attention. My eyes look up to see the wishing star shining bright.

I used to wish on the wishing star for Max to like me, but that wish is going to come true now. Maybe a new wish will.

"Star light star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight," I say the familiar wishing star rhyme. "I wish for Aunt Vivi's soulmate to come. If it's Mr. Goof, let him realize her in that way, but if she has a soulmate that isn't him, please let the person to come soon."

A smile curls up on my lips as I blow a kiss to the star for luck.

*No One's POV*

The next morning, Goofy is driving with the same look on his face from last night. He, at some point, look at his son who nervously grins back before turning back. A sign catches his attention. The junction with left and right turns. The Goofs are going to the right while the girls are going to the left.

Goofy takes the map and gives it to Max speaking, "well, here you go, navigator. Just follow my route on the map, son."

He needs to know whether his friend Pete said was true or not.

"Okay," Max says, opening the map.

Another sign points to Idaho on the right and the left for California.

"Here comes our junction," Goofy tells him.

Vivi and Viki watch instantly at the Goof car as they slowly turn to the left for California.

Max looks at Lake Destiny and L.A. torn of what to do.

"Okay, Max, now this is is," Goofy tells him nervously. "Left or right?"

He didn't know what to do!

"Come on, Max!" Goofy tells him freaking out.

"Left!" Max screams out at the last minute.

The car scrapes the center divider when they barely make it up the left ramp. Goofy is angry while Max sighs in relief.

*Viki's POV*

"This isn't good," I commented with widen eyes when I saw that.

"Goofy won't like this," Aunt Vivi add in as well.

Aunt Vivi and I follow them to a ledge of the cliff that the Goofs can talk things out.

"Should we go and help them?" I asked my aunt when she parks behind the Goof car.

"Nah, let them talk to each other," she says while turning off the car.

Max tries to get Mr. Goof to listen to his reasonings. Mr. Goof didn't want to listen to what he had to say which it's making me nervous. It doesn't look so well when Max walks back to the car.

Aunt Vivi and I look at each other before nodding once. We left the car and separate to a different Goof.

"Hey, Max," I greeted him with a nervous smile. "I'm sure that Mr. Goof will eventually come around to listen to you."

"No matter what I do Viki, it always end in disaster," Max sighs and kicks the tire. "I panicked and look what it got to us to."

"Look, Max," I tell him, staring at him. "Roxanne's a good girl and all, but you need to be honest not only to her, but your father as well. Maybe if you can-"

"Me to do what?" Max almost yells at me annoyed. "Try to talk to him? You know what kind of father I have! He won't listen to me not matter what I do."

"And you know what kind of father Mr. Goof is," I'm getting fed up with this. "He's Goofy, silly, dizzy, and other things, but that's who he is as a person," I explain to him.

The more I'm talking to him about this whole situation, the more I realize that maybe Max isn't the one for me. I wanna be with someone who has a good relationship with his family similar to how I am with Aunt Vivi. Not to the extreme, but still a good one.

Max leans against the car and the car begins to move forward!

"Hey, hey, hey! The car!" Max calls out for his father from falling onto the ground.

We both are freaked out.

"What? Now you want to drive too?" Mr. Goof asked still mad with Max and still turn away.

"No, Mr. Goof! Your car! Look!" I called out to him, freaking out.

"Oh, the car!" he screams out, running after it with Max.

Aunt Vivi and I run to our car and drive after it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

(Author's Note: I only want reviews for the story and nothing about Max and Roxanne. Please and thank you. Yes, I am thinking about Extremely Goofy Movie as a squeal of the story. Powerline will come soon, I promise.)

*No One's POV*

Vivi drives straight down towards the moving car where the father and son are running after it. Panic and anger spreads through the group about the situation. Mainly from Goofy and Max.

"What'd you do now, Max?" Goofy asked his son angrily, chasing the car.

"I didn't do anything, Dad!" Max argues back. "I only touched it!"

The car drives under the low underpass making their stuff fall off. Goofy accidentally steps on a skateboard and Max joins him to get more stability towards the car.

Vivi honks the horn at them and helping them up on the hood of the car for more speed. Goofy and Max manage to get to their car where Goofy grabs the handle of his driver's door.

"You locked it!" he argues with Max.

"I locked it?" Max argues back, getting over to his passenger side. "It's your door. You locked it!" He opens his door to get inside.

"Well, you distracted me!"

His son rolls down the window and pulls him halfway into the car.

"You should have put the brake on!"

"Why don't you just put it on yourself?" Goofy glares back at him and trying to set the brake, but it comes off into his hand.

"See?" Max says. "You ruin everything."

"What should we do, Aunt Vivi?!" the long black haired young teenage girl asked her aunt, freaking out with everything going on.

"Uh, I'm working on it, Viki!" Vivi responses freaked out as well, driving like a mad woman.

The Goof car ran through the retaining fence and the girls' car runs after it on the fence.

"Well, you ruined the vacation!" Goofy glares at Max through the rough bumps.

Both cars sail through the air and start to bounce on rock formations. The weight of both cars bouncing on them made them fall down one by one. Viki and Vivi lost control of their own car because they forgot their seatbelts.

"I ruined it?" Max asked, arguing back while the car bounces. "I never…." bounces, "wanted to go," bounces, "on this stupid…" bounces, "vacation!" Max screams as the car falls down to the river down below.

Viki and Vivi scream as their car follows them without their control. They hold onto each other, waiting for the impact, but the moment when their car hit the water, the force separates them.

*Vivi's POV*

Viktoria is no longer in my arms when I feel the water. No air was going into my lungs as I try to find my way back up to the surface.

"Viktoria!" I called out scared because I couldn't see her.

"Ms. Black!" Max calls for me, seeing me.

I look over, trying to stay above the water, to see Viktoria and Max together and trying to keep above the water as well. Rope catches my eye in the water. My car is nearby the Goof car. I quickly swim over to it with the rope in my hand.

Viktoria gets the message and quickly helps me with tying the two cars together with the rope. Goofy is just hanging from the side of the car.

"Now, look where you got all of us, Dad!" Max screams at his father as he gets up on top of the Goof car.

"Do we really need to do this now?!" I screamed in my head.

"Where I got us?" Goofy asked back, screaming.

They help each other up as I help my niece up on our side.

"You should've let me stay at home!"

"Why? So you'd end up in prison?"

What Goofy said made us look at the two surprised and confused.

Both of the cars go through rapid waves and a few times we went under the water.

"Prison?! What are you talking?!"

"Your principal called me," Goofy confessed.

"It's not what you think, Mr. Goof," Viktoria steps in, hoping to put an end to this.

"You even lied to me, Max!" Goofy yells at his son.

"I had to! You were ruining my life!"

"Guys!" I even tried to step in, but it didn't work.

"I was only trying to take my boy fishing, okay?"

"I'm not your little boy anymore, Dad!" Max slams his fist down in anger. "I've grown up! I've got my own life now!"

"I know that! I just wanted to be a part of it!" Goofy's true feelings came out for his son.

Max looks at his father surprised as we did.

The waves calmed down.

"You're my son, Max," Goofy says softly. "No matter how big you get, you're always my son."

Viktoria and I look at each other sadly. This matter means deeper than what we thought.

Max and Goofy turn their backs at each other on the roof of their car.

We let the guys be to think about what to do with each other.

I help out with Viktoria's long jet black hair by twisting it so I can rinse it out the extra water. Sometimes her hair will be like my hair, it will become all frizzy once it gets wet without proper care. Once done, my fingers place the locks into a tight braid that I use a hairband from my wrist to tight it all together.

"Thank you, Aunt Vivi," she smiles to me once her hair is done.

"You're welcome, Viktoria," I smiled back.

The smile grew more on her face as her black eyes closed. I look at my niece more to see that she looks nothing like her parents aka my sister and her husband. She looks just like me in every way in appearance, personality, and attitude. Like as if she's my daughter instead of my niece. Small, black nose moves up whenever she has a happy smile on her face. Black pointy ears stand out on top of her locks of hair with small red earrings.

To be honest, like I said before, Viktoria is my mini-me. She looks just like me when I was her age. Sure she dresses the look of grunge while I wore the normal clothing in the '60s in dark colors before going into the punk/rock scene in the 70s.

Viktoria returns the favor with my hair, but this time she places it into a braided bun.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

*No One's POV*

The sun soon breaks through the clouds when Max decides to break the silence singing, " _There are times you drive me, shall we say, bananas and your mind is missing, no offense, a screw_."

"None taken," Goofy tells his son.

" _Still, whatever mess I land in, who is always understanding? Nobody else but you_!" Max sings to his father as the four enter into a narrow cave opening.

Goofy and Vivi lean back since they are taller than Viki and Max, but they're leaning against them.

" _Oh, you moodiness is now and then bewildering and your values may be, so to speak, askew_!" Goofy sings push the cars towards another location when they hit the cave's wall.

"Gezuntheit!" Max tells him.

"Thanks!" Goofy says with a smile. " _Who deserves a hero's trophy as we face each catastrophe_?" Vivi and Goofy push against a stalactite in between them to gain some speed. " _Nobody else but you_!"

" _Who would have ever thought that I will get custody of the child of my sister and one thing lead to another, the child will become the daughter that I never had, nobody else but you_ ," Vivi sings to Viki with a smile.

Viki smiles back and sings as well, " _Although that time was a rather difficult time, instantly like a flip of a dime, "things happen for a reason," says someone who I call the mother I always wanted. You never once made me feel unwanted, nobody else but you_."

Vivi smiles big and hugs Viki tightly as the sun greets them when they float out of the cave.

" _Nobody else but you_!" the all four sing together. " _It's just our luck_." Goofy and Vivi begin to move their side of the cars down into the water, but Max and Viki help them back up. " _We're stuck together! Nobody else but you! It's crazy enough to believe we'll come through_!"

" _So your jokes are all, let's face it, prehistoric_!" Max sings to Goofy while taking off his shoes.

" _And your music sounds like monkeys in a zoo_!" Goofy sings and taking off his shoes.

" _Your fashion is an older version of my clothing_ ," Viki takes off her shoes.

" _And your music sounds exploding_ ," Vivi takes off her shoes.

" _But when life becomes distressing, who will I be S-O-S-ing_?" the four sing together while putting their feet into the water.

" _If you're having trouble guessing here's a clue_!" Viki sings and pulls up her foot to show a fish on her big toe. " _Though he seems intoxicated, he's just highly animated_!"

Vivi has a little fish on her big toe as well.

" _And he's nobody else but…._ " Max and Viki sing together with smiles.

" _Nobody else but you_!" the four sing together again while Vivi has her arm around Viki's shoulders like Goofy with Max's shoulders. " _We've turned into a true quartet_!" Goofy splashes a nearby squirrel by accident. " _Hard times, we've had a few…._ "

They enter into a whirlpool where the four hold hands together.

" _Like we're thrown in the drink_ ," Vivi and Goofy sing together smiling.

" _Like we're tossed out of town_ ," Viki and Max sing together smiling.

" _But when I start to sink, hey, I'd rather go down_ ," they all sing as they went down before reappearing back up next to it. " _With nobody else but Y-O-U_!"

Vivi kisses Viki on the side of her head.

"Aw, Vivi!" Viki smiles big to her.

*Viki's POV*

"Well, anyway, I figure she's never gonna want to talk to me again, must less go out with me," Max ends his explanation of what's going on as we float more done the river. "Dumb lie, huh?"

"Well, what do you know," Goofy seems to take this very well. "My Maxie, in love! Gosh, you're really grown up! It happened so fast, I guess I sort of missed it."

"Welp," Aunt Vivi speaks up with a smile, having an idea. "I think the only thing for us to do now is to get you up on stage with Powerline," she tells Max.

"Uh, How are we going to do that?" I asked her. "They don't have tickets and passes as we do."

"Now, you just leave that up to me," Goofy says with a smile, pointing to himself.

"No, Dad, really," Max steps in. "I really we should just, you know, forget it."

"Now, how come you always think I'm going to lead you into some sort of calamity?" Goofy asked him.

I look up ahead to see something that my eyes widened in shock.

"Uh, guys?" I speak through my shock.

"What is it, Viki?" Aunt Vivi asked, concern of my shock.

"Look!" Max and I move our guardians' heads to see the high waterfall.

"A waterfall," Goofy says a matter a fact before panicking. "A waterfall!?"

Goofy and Max paddle upstream on their side while Aunt Vivi and I do the same thing on our side, but we both fail. Both of our guardians fall into the water and hold onto a rock while the robe breaks off, causing the cars to separate.

"Dad!/Aunt Vivi!" Max and I screamed out to them, scared to death.

"Max!/Viktoria!" they called back, scared to death as well.

*No One's POV*

A couple of fishing poles hit Goofy in the back of his head. He grabs them and gives one to Vivi. They climb onto some rock formations trying to get a good place to get Max and Viki. Vivi finally gets onto a log with Goofy and extends their pole towards them.

"Grab a hold, guys!" Vivi yells out.

Viki and Max try to but missed.

The Goof car goes over a rock in the river and flips over. Max gets tangled into a tarp. Viki quickly gets the tickets and passes from the glove compartment which they're in a waterproof blinder and place it in her top to be safe.

Goofy's line catches the car to stop from going over the falls, but it only lasts for a second. Vivi's line did the same thing for her car which succeeded. Viki uses the opportunity to get Max onto their car, still tangled up in the tarp. Goofy's line breaks the log that he's on, catching Vivi in the process.

The adults are in the water while the teens fall down the waterfall. Luckily for them, the tarp that he had on forms into a parachute and the updraft from the falls carries them up above them. Max and Viki see his father and her aunt almost at the edge of the falls.

"Dad!" Max calls out.

"Aunt Vivi!" she calls out.

Goofy holds onto Vivi and extends his fishing pole still in his hand towards Max. He grabs the end with Viki. For a few moments, the four are above the falls. Suddenly the cork handle fo the pole comes off, causing both Goofy and Vivi to fall again.

"Max!/Viktoria!" Goofy and Vivi call out for them.

Without thinking, Max does the Perfect Cast, making Viki uncomfortable and holding onto him.

"Ten o'clock, quarter to three, tour jete, twist, I'm a little teapot, let 'er fly!" he cast out to Goofy and Vivi.

The line flies down to get them. Goofy and Vivi disappear into the mist of the falls. Max and Viki are starting to worry that he is too late, but then the line catches something. The two get pulled down, but he starts reeling in the line. Soon, the figures of their guardians appear to him with the hook on Goofy's pants. He's still holding onto Vivi.

Everyone is relieved to see each other again. Goofy's eyes have tears in them on how his son saved them.

"The Perfect Cast!" Goofy's proud of Max.

All four of them pull themselves into a huge hug. Viki's so happy to have her only living relative back to her.

The long forgotten map is blown by the wind to land on Goofy's head.

"Boy, this has been one crazy vacation," Max comments with a smile.

"And it's not even over yet," Goofy smiles and throwing away the map.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

*No One's POV*

Here we are in Los Angeles, CA. The Powerline concert is in full swing of people with tickets and passes. Vivi and Viki managed to get inside the building for backstage with their passes so they can locate Max and Goofy.

"Max? Mr. Goof?" Viki whispers to one room.

"Viki?" Max whispers back from the instruments.

"Oh, good you are here," Vivi whispers as well, than noticed something. "Where's your father?" she asked him.

A fiddle base opens to show Goofy inside of the case and falling out of it.

"We made it!" Goofy smiles at his son. "Come on, Max! Let's get you on stage!" he says while taking his son and with Vivi following him.

"Uh, maybe this isn't a good idea," Max tries to reason with his father.

Than a couple of dancers wearing spandex walk passed by Max and Viki. She rolls her eyes annoyed at her friend admiringly looking at them.

"Uh, than again," he says with a smile before realizing that his father disappeared. "Dad? Dad!"

"Aunt Vivi?" Viki calls out, realizing her disappearance as well. "Vivi!"

On the stage, darkness surrounds the fans to see the blue smoke appear and electricity shows up from the poles and onto the orb that rise up from the smoke. Inside shows a figure of man which later reveals to be Powerline himself by the explosion.

" _I got myself a notion_ ," Powerline begins to perform for the fans. " _And one I know that you'll understand_ ," the lights become a tint of pink or red as the dancers come out. " _We set the world in motion by reaching out for each other's hand_."

"Dad?/Vivi?" Max and Viki asked, looking for their guardians under the stage.

Both can hear music from above them. They look to see Powerline and the dancers performing for the fans. Huge smiles on their faces as they look at each other.

" _Maybe we'll discover what we should have known all along_."

A flashlight hits the two teenagers.

"What are you two doing here? Hey!" the security guard yells at them, obviously not seeing Viki's backstage pass around her neck.

Max and Viki run away from the guard.

"One way or another together's where we both belong."

Goofy and Vivi is still backstage looking through to find their teens.

"Max?/Viktoria?" they both say at the same time.

He opens one of the dressing rooms to look for his son, but to discover someone in there getting dressed. She screams and Goofy looks extremely embarrassed. The woman hits him out and he tumbles backwards into a large imposed piece of equipment with a door. Vivi runs into the equipment for Goofy, but the door closes on them and something starts to buzz.

" _If we listen to each other's heart we'll find we're never too far apart_ ," Powerline sings and dances. " _And maybe love is the reason why. For the stime time ever, we're seeing it I 2 I_."

Through the TV screen, everyone who is invited to Stacey's party watches, hoping for a chance to see Max on TV.

"That Goof kid ain't there!" Bobby points out.

Roxanne looks worried.

"Don't worry, he'll be there," Stacey says to her best friend as she has her hand on her shoulder.

Back at L.A., Max and Viki are running from the Security Guard. He sees a row of lights and climbs up and helps her up as well. The row of lights rise up and the guard is right behind them.

Goofy and Vivi are now in a large globe just like Powerline did for his entrance. He's oblivious of what's going on while she's freaking out.

"Excuse me, but uh," Goofy tries to speak to someone now realizing what's going on.

Now the two appear center stage with Powerline.

"Max?" Goofy squints his eyes to the audience, looking for his son.

The globe gets electrocuted causing both Goofy and Vivi to get the shock of Powerline's live. It explodes, throwing them at Powerline's feet. He was confused of them there, than sees a backstage pass on the stage. Vivi sees her pass on the stage as well. They both reach for it and their hands meet.

Powerline and Vivi looks up to have their eyes meet as well. They immediately get into a romantic trance where there are little hearts around them.

Viki sees this with widened eyes. A smile curls up on her face and her fingers laced together next to her face.

Max sees this at first embarrassed, than gets an idea. "Dad! Dad! Do the Perfect Cast!"

Goofy does the Perfect Cast like in a form of a dance while Powerline helps Vivi up on her feet and her pass is return to her. Powerline appears to enjoy the performance like Vivi.

" _If you're ever lonely, stop_ ," Powerline sings, joining with Goofy and Vivi at the last part. " _You don't have to be._ " The Security Guard gets on the railing with Max and Viki with a scary look on his face. Max and Viki leaps over him to the other side where the wire breaks. They grab it, causing the guard to grab Max's feet and the three went sailing. The guard ends up smashing into the large TV while Max and Viki got in the middle of the stage with Powerline, Goofy, and Vivi.

Powerline is surprised to see a girl looking like Vivi and smiles to her. She smiles back and begins to the Perfect Cast with Max.

" _If we listen to each other's heart_ ," Powerline sings, " _we'll find we're never too far apart_."

Back at Stacey's party, Bobby calls out, "Yea! Max is one the tu-ube! That's Max! I know him!" The TV shows Max dancing where Roxanne watches with a big grin on her face.

" _And maybe love is the reason why_ ," Powerline sings and dances with Vivi unexpectedly. " _For the first time ever, we're seeing it I 2 I_ ," Vivi joins in the singing and dancing with him.

P.J. is scrubbing the floor of the RV in front of the TV and see Max and Viki on the screen with Powerline and their guardians.

"They did it!" he smiles big when his father came up behind him.

Out of shock, he spits out his beer onto the screen. He watches the TV with his jaw dropped.

Back to Stacey's party, the two best friends tries to do the Perfect Cast. Bobby comes by and sprays them with cheese, joining in the party fun. He bumps into someone and drops the can.

Both Bobby and Stacey reach for the can at the same time and their hands touch. They look at each other and smile.

The concert continues on and finishes with a bang.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

(Author's Note: For the ones who noticed "How Violet Met the Grinch" got deleted, I deleted it because it was getting out of control with a conflict. I was putting in the ideas from a reader named Sydney because I want to make sure that the readers are happy to see that I can in requests and/or ideas, but another didn't think I'm doing the right thing by having the readers take over on the story. It was the only story who was taking that many ideas so I originally thought it was okay since it was only one, but I guess not. And the writer who requested it wasn't commenting on it. The story is deleted base on too much chaos waiting to happen so I didn't want to deal with it. Also, the song between Vivi and Powerline will come for sure and I love so many Disney movies it's hard to choose. My favorites, however, must be Mulan, Nightmare Before Christmas, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Descendants anything and the Black Cauldron even though the Horned King scared me to death as a kid.)

*Viki's POV*

From backstage, Powerline introduces himself as Dustin Rollison and he's really nice. He's cool with us crashing in on his concert. Also, I couldn't help, but notice how close he and my aunt are getting. It still makes me smile, knowing she's happy.

"How are we going to get back to Spoonerville?" Max asked once he noticed it's getting late.

"Where's Spoonerville?" Powerline asked curiously.

"On the other side of the country," Aunt Vivi answered, trying to hide her sadness.

Powerline looks sad as well.

"Don't worry about Max and me," Goofy smiles, "I'll get us back home."

"What about us, Aunt Vivi?" I asked her worried.

"I don't know," she tells the truth.

"I can get you both home," Powerline speaks up, offering with a smile.

"Oh no, Dustin! You don't have to!" Aunt Vivi assures him, not wanting to waste his time.

"Oh I don't mind, really," he tells her smiling again. "Besides, I have some time before the next concert."

Aunt Vivi stays quiet for a few seconds before answering with an 'okay'. She wasn't sure but agrees.

Later on, we separate from the Goofs and head out to where Powerline's ride is. Which it's a limousine!

"Never been in a limo?" he asked, chuckling at our reactions.

"Never," Aunt Vivi and I answered, surprised.

"Come on in," he smiles, allowing us in first.

I sit on a seat next to the double seat in the back. Aunt Vivi enters in next and then Powerline.

"Which hotel are you two staying at?" he asked us.

"The one on the corner of Baker St. and Edinger Ave," Aunt Vivi answers.

"The small one?" he asked surprised.

"It was kinda last minute with the whole situation we got ourselves into," I explained nervously, referring about what we explained earlier.

"I see," he says than begins to think about something. "If you girls like, you two can spend the night at my hotel."

We are surprised by his offer.

"A-Are you sure, Dustin?" Vivi asks him, concern about him giving us too much of his time and money.

"Yes, I'm sure, besides I don't mind," he assures us with a smile.

I look up to my aunt to see a blush covering on her peach colored face.

"I-If you insist," Aunt Viv stutters a little.

The limo driver takes us to the hotel we are staying at to get our stuff.

I begin to pack my stuff and is about done within fifteen minutes. My head turns to my aunt to see if she's ready, but she isn't.

She's still packing rather slowly while thinking deep in thought.

"Aunt Vivi?" I speak to her, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, nothing, Viktoria," Vivi shrugs it off with a smile.

"Is it because Powerline is doing something for us fans unexpectedly?" I ask her. "Or you two felt something on stage?" I ask about what happened at the concert.

Her eyes widened when I ask that ever so calmly. "Was it obvious?" she asks blushing.

"Kind of," I chuckled a little at her blush. "I don't mind," I smiled to her, surprising her.

"Really?"

"Yea, you seem happier now when it comes to like romance and dating, even though you just met him," I tell her smiling more. "Look, I'm not saying it because he's one of my favorite singers of all time, I'm saying it because there's something between you two." I place a hand on her hand. "You deserve to have happiness from another. You allowed the one you used to love to fall for the woman of his dreams and allow your best friend to fall in love as well. Not once have you complain about it. Sure, it hurts you, but you always keep your head up, hoping for happiness one day."

She takes in each word to heart as a smile curls up on her face. "You really think so?" Vivi asks.

"I know so," I smiled again. "Come on, let's start packing and head to his hotel."

"Okay!" she smiles more.

All of our stuff is packed up and we head back to the limo, which I am grateful that it's still here.

Powerline smiles when we see us, mostly towards Vivi for obvious reasons, and we are off.

"So, Viktoria," he speaks to me smiling. "Are you in high school now?"

"Actually yes, I am," I smiled back. "I just finished up my freshman year of high school."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."

Powerline, Aunt Vivi, and I are having a great time just getting it to know each other. I can tell that there's definitely something happening between them while he's also getting to know me as well.

There's more to him than just his Powerline persona. He's passionate, kind, sweet, and nice. We got to see this side of him a little bit when we crashed into his concert.

The more I got to know him, the more I realize that he's definitely the one for Aunt Vivi.

Soon later, we arrived at one of the nicest hotels in Los Angeles and Aunt Vivi and I are surprised by how nice place it can be.

"Are you ladies hungry?" he asks us smiling, offering us.

"I'm a little hungry," I tell him smiling back.

"Me too," Vivi smiles too.

He orders a pizza and some soda. Turns out, we have the same tastes with him which that makes a plus in my book.

*Later that night*

*No One's POV*

Viki and Vivi are laying in bed in the second room of the suite while Powerline's in the first room. The young teenager is sleeping peacefully and on her right side, away from her aunt as she lays on her left side awake from different emotions and thoughts running through her mind.

" _This is too good to be true_ ," her voice sings. " _Is it real or am I dreaming? Can it be you I really see_?"

" _Can it be you I really see_?"

" _I never knew I'd find a handsome Prince Charming_ ," her voice sings more as she closes her eyes to think about memories from her past. " _And out of the blue, you came to me_." The flashback from Powerline's concert. " _You're all the heavenly things I've been dreaming of_." A soft smile curls up on her face, remembering the warm touch from his gloved hand. " _Don't spread your wings and fly away. But if you're only passing through_ ," her eyebrows frown in sadness as she turns to look up to the ceiling, " then _take me to heaven with you. Or is this a dream? Too good to be true_?"

" _This is too good to be true. Is this real or am I dreaming? Can it be your I really see? I never knew I'd find a handsome Prince Charming. And out of the blue, you came to me. You're all the heavenly things that I've been dreaming of. Don't spread your wings. Don't fly away_."

Vivi turns on her right towards her niece to place her arm around her to protect her only family member left. Her eyes closed as she falls asleep.

Little did she know, Powerline's laying in his bed on his right side as if he's looking back at her.

" _But if you're only passing through, then take me to heaven with you_ ," his voice sings like hers, remembering looking deep within Vivi's beautiful eyes.

" _Aaaaaaaaaaah_."

" _Or is this a dream? Too good to be true_ ," he sings more as he slowly turns on his back and closes his eyes.

" _Too good to be true_."


	16. Chapter 16

(Author's Note for Sydney: I am doing okay since "How Violet Met the Grinch" incident. My Seth Rollins story is keeping me busy because it is almost done and I have a lot of ideas for the third part of it. "How Violet Met the Grinch" is on hold now along with a couple more of stories. I can tell you more in detail through messaging if anyone is curious or have some ideas to improve them. My personal life keeps me busy, as well. So, I'm hoping that I can write more chapters and stories in the long run. All in all, I'm okay just need to figure some things out. Oh! Your "Beauty and the Beast" ideas are on my docs, so I'm thinking about it, just need to figure out things.)

Chapter 16:

*Viki's POV*

Dustin is taking us home by his private jet. A little out of our comfort zone, but we didn't want him to feel bad. Especially, Aunt Vivi.

Many things are running through our minds of what we need to when we arrive back home. What are we going to do about the car? Making our life difficult after this whole trip.

I take a sip of soda as I lean back a little in my chair.

"You okay, Viktoria?" Aunt Vivi asked me from where she is sitting at.

"I have things running through my mind, Aunt Vivi," I answered her truthfully while looking at her with concern in my eyes.

"Like what?"

"Like what are we going to do about the car when we get back? We don't have the money to get a new one."

"There's always the bus routes," Aunt Vivi makes a suggestion. "I can see if there's summer volunteer work at my work or around it."

"True," I say while nodding my head. "I know I am not fifteen or sixteen years old yet, maybe I could help out with a job," I suggested.

"What are you two talking about?" Powerline asked us while joining us.

"Our car got destroyed on the way to L.A.," Aunt Vivi answered him as he sits next to her. "Now we are making suggestions about how we are going to get the money for a new car."

"What about restoring it?" he asked.

We weren't sure about how to respond to that. Our crazy journey is so extreme to explain to someone else.

"How it got destroyed was a crazy story," Vivi's hoping not to explain because he wouldn't believe us.

"How so?"

Vivi and I look at each other with worry in our eyes. How are we going to explain to him, someone from outside of the journey, about what happened? But then, we must tell him since he did ask.

My aunt and I begin to explain from the very beginning of why we were on the West coast. He didn't seem to be confused or weirded out in a bad way, but he seems to be understanding and gets our story.

"Must have been an adventure for you two," he says with a smile.

"Yea, it was," Aunt Vivi smiles back, realizing it was.

I smiled as well, agreeing with them.

"If you ladies like, I can help out with getting you a new car," Powerline offers, making Vivi freaked out.

"Oh, Dustin! You have already done so much for us that we don't want to waste any more of your time!" she says.

"Nonsense!" he chuckles and placing a hand on her hand. "I wouldn't let you and Viki be in a serious situation," he smiles to her with his eyes half-closed.

Aunt Vivi blushes at the sight and touch on her hand before giving him a blushing smile.

I smiled at my aunt. She finally found her true happiness.

Back in Spoonerville, Powerline did what he promised. He's staying with us for a little while to get us back into the norm.

Within a week, Aunt Vivi managed to get her dream car. A black Jeep Wrangler this year which makes a plus.

It seems like in the short week's time; Powerline shows love and attention towards my aunt while showing the same for me as if I'm like…..I'm like his daughter?

The first time that I see it was when we were at the local dealership for getting the new car.

Aunt Vivi has found a reasonable budget for monthly payments and is excited to get a new car.

"What kind of car are you thinking of getting, Aunt Vivi?" I asked her with a smile on the way towards the dealership on a bus.

"Oh, I was thinking of a truck or a minivan," she answers, smiling as well.

"Not a jeep?"

"Nah, that's a dream, and sometimes, dreams don't always come true," she makes a point.

"Unless you make it happen," I add into her point.

"Good girl," she smiles and giving me a side hug.

Soon later, we have arrived at the place. The plan is to get a car and drive back home today.

When we arrived at the dealership, Aunt Vivi and I are greeted by a surprising sight. Powerline is already there with a small bouquet of lavender roses.

I look up to see my aunt blushing at the meaning of the pretty roses.

"Dustin!" she smiles big to him as he pulls her into a side hug. "What are you doing here? We thought you have some things to do today."

"Yes, I do," he smiles, offering her the roses. "For you," he says.

"Thank you, Dustin!" she smiles big, accepting the roses.

"You're very welcome, Vivian. For you, Viktoria," he gives me a blue rose.

My eyes lit up when I see the rose. I know immediately what the rose means and happily accept it.

"Thank you, Dustin," I smiled.

"I came here to help you both with finding a car," he answers Aunt Vivi's question from earlier.

"But Dustin-"

"Please Vivian," he speaks gently to her while holding her hands lovely. "Allow me to help you," he smiles softly and looking deep within her eyes.

Aunt Vivi looks back into his eyes for a few moments before smiling again. "Okay, you can help out," she speaks through her smile.

I smiled at the sight of them, seeing love around them.

Surprisingly, our time here didn't last long because Powerline notice Aunt Vivi was avoiding her dream car, but he actually paid for everything in her dream car.

We left the dealership in a black jeep with a backseat and cover. The backseat is a little small, but I can fit in fine.

"I cannot believe it," Aunt Vivi speaks through her surprise as she drives us out of the parking lot.

"You deserve it, Vivian," Powerline says to her, smiling again from the passenger seat.

"Yes, Aunt Vivian," I agree with him. "You have done so much for me since you took me in and you haven't done anything like this for you."

"Thank you so much, Dustin," Aunt Vivi says to him, smiling for the millionth time. "I know I say it a lot-"

"Vivian, I understand," Dustin says, gently taking her hand. "Just thank you for having me in your life."

Another time that he's showing love is actually with me.

A couple of nights later, I am in my room just enjoying some alone time because earlier in the day was a busy day. Aunt Vivi is back at home, but she's working late tonight, so it's going to be me at home, which it's no big deal. She will sometimes have to work late.

I am wearing some very casual clothing like black and white plaid pants with a sleeveless black top. Some of my favorite music blasts through my radio, helping me calm down from stress in life. I know it's summer vacation, but thoughts about my past are coming back to me.

My eyes closed for a few moments before hearing a knock at my door. They open and look to see Powerline in the doorway, knocking on my door with a smile.

"Hey, Dustin, what's up?" I greeted him, smiling back, turning off my music.

"Nothing much, you?" he asked me, walking over to me.

"Same here, Aunt Vivi is working late tonight, so I'm alone for dinner."

"You wanna go out and do something fun?" Powerline suggests.

That surprised me. "Sure," I smiled once I got through the surprise. "Where are we going?" I asked him, sitting up.

"Where do you go if you wanna have some fun?"

As soon as he asked that, I immediately thought of my favorite hang out place — the local bowling alley. Aunt Vivi mostly comes with me wherever I go there, sometimes with Max and PJ and Mr. Pete or Mr. Goofy.

I quickly put on my shoes and a jacket as he writes a letter to my aunt, telling her what's going on.

Throughout the time with him, he shows me love through paying me dinner of whatever I would like to eat, and we play together a couple of games of bowling. At one point, I asked if it's okay to play some arcade games which he allows me to, but only with a certain amount of money.

Just little things, Powerline will help me. Giving me tips on bowling, some of the games, anything really. He likes the same things as I do and Aunt Vivi.

Maybe….Maybe….he's going to be with us for a long time.


	17. Chapter 17 Finale

Chapter 17: Finale

*No One's POV*

Goofy pulls up the car in front of Roxanne's house. His vehicle is a total wreck from the waterfall incident. The front bumper comes off when it stops.

"You're doing the right thing, son," Goofy tells his son.

"Yea, I know, but she'll probably never talk to me again," Max says sadly with his head down.

"Well, if she doesn't, maybe she's just not the one for you. There's always Viki," Goofy tries to lighten up the mood.

"I don't know if Viki is the one for me though," Max says before getting out of the car. He walks over to the front door and rings the doorbell which Roxanne's father answers it. "Uh, hi! Remember me?" he nervously asked.

Her father slams the door at him.

"Daddy!" Roxanne tells him from inside before opening the door. "Max?" she asked with a smile. "I saw you on TV!" she appears out on the porch. "You were great!"

"Yea? I mean, no, no," Max got nervous, trying to find the right words. "I mean, uh…..Roxanne," he sighs, "I lied to you. I don't even know Powerline," he finally confesses.

"What are you talking about? A billion people saw you dance with him!"

"Yeah, well, I never met him before," he walks over to the railing, "the concert, that is."

"You mean that story about Powerline and your dad…?" she stands next to him, taking everything in.

"The plans of going to LA for the concert are actually my friend Viki's summer plans with her Aunt Vivi," he explains.

"Why would you do something like that?" she asked.

"I don't know, I guess, I just...wanted you to like me," he looks away as he admitted.

"I already liked you, Max," she says, making him look at her shocked. "From the very first time I heard you laugh. 'Uhyuck!'. So, you want to do something tonight?" she asked him out.

"Definitely!" he smiles, then realizes something. "Oh! Oh no, I can't! I can't."

Roxanne looks at Max in distrust. "What?" she asked.

"Well, I'm kinda doing something with my dad," he explains, but she raises her eyebrow at him. "Honest! How about tomorrow?" Max suggests.

"Deal," she accepts, offering her hand for a handshake.

Than Max kisses Roxanne to seal the deal.

They both giggle, causing him to do a full Goofy laugh.

He covered his mouth when it came out, but she simply smiles at him.

Over back at the car, Max's father managed to get the front bumper back on. He grins at the two while pointing at it. All of a sudden, the car explodes. Goofy went up flying and yelling a Goofy yell down towards the roof of Roxanne's porch.

Goofy goes in halfway through his head and arms hanging down through the porch roof. He chuckles and waves at the happy young couple.

Max smiles and speaks, "Roxanne, I'd like you to meet my Dad!"

"Enchante, Mademoiselle!" Goofy smiles while kissing her hand.

They all laugh and the camera views out a little down the street.

Viki appears to look at the happy couple with Goofy and her back turned to the viewers. Her heart is heavy, but she turns around to have a sad smile, knowing that one of her best friends have found love. She walks away as the camera rises to the blue sky.

 _To Be Continued..._


End file.
